Ying y Yang
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Kuroba Kuroi es la gemela de Kaito que regresa de Nueva York para ayudar a su hermano a ligarlo con su cuñada Aoko. En cambio, Kaito Kuroi, es la nueva ladrona que robara las preciadas joyas junto a Kaito Kid.
1. Chapter 1

Maigc Kaito es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

**Ying y Yang**

**Capitulo 1: Un nuevo ladrón en Tokio**

Era el atardecer cuando un grupo de 10 palomas blancas volaban sobre un enorme edificio, especialmente sobre una silueta misteriosa que veía el lugar donde Kaito Kid robaría. Lo único que se podía ver en aquella silueta era una sonrisa y como llevaba su dedo índice de su mano derecha a sus labios murmurándole a las palomas _"No le digan que estoy aquí…Que sea una sorpresa" _y las palomas se fueron volando.

-Después de 11 años…-Murmuro aún con su sonrisa-¿Cómo estarán esos dos? De seguro deben estar peleando en estos momentos-Su sonrisa se volvió una de diversión.

En Tokio, se podía ver en un museo rodeado de policías, reporteros y un público que estaba presente solo por un motivo: Ver al famoso ladrón de blanco haciendo de las suyas. Todos andaban emocionados, menos el inspector Nakamori, quien estaba esperando impacientemente la hora del robo y como siempre estaba muy confiado.

-¡Esta vez Kaito Kid caerá en nuestras manos!

-No hay que confiarse inspector-Dijo el ingles, conocido como Saguru Hakuba

-Lo que yo no entiendo es por que debo estar aquí-Dijo una joven molesta y de brazos cruzados

-Vamos Aoko, quiero que estés presente cuando atrapemos al ladrón-Dijo su padre

-Si es que esta vez lo atrapas-Sentándose en una silla que estaba cerca del tesoro que robaría Kid: El anillo de Good. Una valiosa joya, un anillo que según la mitología griega, fue creado por la diosa Hera.

Sonaron las campanadas de las 11 de la noche, la hora del robó. Todos estaban en absoluto silencio, esperando el momento de la aparición de Kid, pero nada aún. Nakamori estaba por impacientarse cuando oyen en uno de los walkie takie un extraño sonido y de inmediato Saguru contesto.

-¿Qué ocurre zona 5?

-…-Minutos de silencio hasta que finalmente hubo una respuesta-Zona 5 bajo control, creímos haber visto a Kid, pero no es así.

-Esta bien zona 5

-Eso fue porque Kaito Kid esta en su zona-Y de un POOF Kaito Kid aparece al lado de una sorprendida Aoko y detrás de la joya.

-K-… ¡Kaito Kid!-Exclamo la chica.

-Es un placer señorita, lamento no quedarme a charlar con usted pero tengo trabajo por hacer-Con su cara de póquer mientras tomaba las manos de la joven y beso la derecha

-¿Eh?-Sorprendida-_¿Kaito?_-Pensó al tenerlo de cerca y ver el gran parecido, pero luego reacciona-¡Pervertido!-Exclamo mientras le iba a plantar una bofetada, pero el ladrón lo impide fácilmente

-Me disculpo nuevamente señorita-Y muestra El Anillo de Good en su mano derecha-Ya me voy-Y desaparece en una cortina de humo

-Que nuestros hombres de la zona 3 y 4 se reúnan a la zona 6-Ordeno el inspector de inmediato a uno de los policías que estaban ahí

-No-Dijo Saguru una vez que todos se fueron-Inspector usted…

-Lo se Hakuba, solo estoy…Jugando en el juego de Kid

-¿Eh?-Exclamo su hija y siguió de inmediato a su padre y compañero de escuela a la azotea-No puede ser…-Sorprendida

Cuando llegaron a la azotea, vieron a Kid atrapado en una red especial que al parecer, estaba construida de hierro y policías lo rodeaban apuntándolos con sus armas, al parecer, Kid estaba muy confiado de su victoria, que no notó el nuevo plan del inspector, por lo que había perdido y si no hacía algo rápido, todos, incluyendo la persona que más le importaba en el mundo, sabrían su identidad.

-¡Finalmente te hemos atrapado Kid!

-Si me permite inspector, quisiera tener el honor-Dijo Saguru, tenía muchas ganas de quitarle la máscara.

-Por supuesto Hakuba

-¿Por qué?-Murmuro Aoko, no sabía por que, pero dentro de ella, había algo que la preocupaba por el ladrón, que gritara "¡No lo hagas Hakuba!" ¿Por qué quería ayudar al ladrón?

Saguru estaba frente a Kid, sonriéndole con ironía mezclada con victoria y el ladrón le devolvía la sonrisa con una mirada asesina y mucho más cuando el ingles le murmuro "Descuida que yo la cuidare muy bien", pero cuando estaba por quitarle su identidad, un conjunto de palomas aparecieron de la nada, cubriendo al detective y alejándolo del ladrón y entre él y el ladrón, aparece una silueta, una silueta femenina.

Vieron que aquella chica vestía como Kid, pero era un traje negro, usaba unas botas elegantes que le llegaban a las rodillas y su pantalón era ajustado desde las rodillas para arriba y abajo era ajustado y cortado, mostrando sus piernas, su cabello estaba suelto por lo que se movía elegantemente gracias al viento. La chica misteriosa sonríe irónicamente y con un chequeo de sus manos, Kaito Kid fue liberado de la trampa y las armas de los policías se convirtieron que en flores que volaron gracias al viento.

-S-Sorprendente-Exclamo Aoko asombrada.

-Una dama en un juego peligroso-Dijo Saguru

-¡¿Quién eres?!-Exclamo el inspector

-Mi nombre es Kaito Kuroi, su nueva preocupación inspector-Respondió con una voz de abuela. Vio al ladrón de blanco-Ya tienes la joya y no estoy preparada para otro ataque, vámonos ya-Le susurro con su verdadera voz

-…-El ladrón se molesto al reconocerla y ambos se inclinan-Lo siento inspector, ahora tengo lo que quería por lo que nos vamos

-Ya nos veremos oficiales-Y Kaito Kid se va en su aeroplano mientras que Kaito Kuroi solo desaparece del lugar en un POOF.

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?!-Se oyó un grito en la residencia Kuroba

-¡¿Así me agradeces?! ¡Si no fuera por mí, hubieran sabido tu secreto y ahora estarías en la cárcel!-Sonríe-También agradece a mamá que ella me dijo lo que planeabas

-¡Mamá!

-Si yo no se lo hubiera dicho, también lo hubiera sabido

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que papá fue asesinado?! ¡Te hubiera ayudado!

-¡Por eso mismo! ¡No te iba a meter en peligro!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Nada de pero!

-¡¿Qué no ves que quiero también vengar a papá?! ¡¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo todo solo?!

-Chicos, dejen de discutir-Pidió su madre

-¡No quiero que te arriesgues! ¡No quiero que corras peligro Kuroi! Eso no lo permitiré

-Kaito…Gracias-Conmovida-Pero igual lo haré-Mostrando un semblante de decisión en su rostro-O le diré a tu novia que eres Kaito Kid

-¡Aoko no es mi novia!

-¿Cómo esta eso de que no lo es? Si te gusta desde que éramos niños ¿Aún no le dices que te gusta? ¿O no me digas que le gusta otro? ¿Al ingles ese?

-Eso jamás, ¿Me oyes? ¡JAMAS!

-Sonaste como un loco celoso. Como sea, te ayudare quieras o no y como mañana es domingo, me llevaras por la ciudad para pasar un momento entre hermanos después de tanto tiempo y me ayudaras con la inscripción de ingreso a la escuela

-¡Espera Kuroi!-Ordenó mientras la veía irse, pero ella lo ignoro y lo último que se escucha es el sonido de un portazo-¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué no fui hijo único?!

-Kaito-Dijo su madre en tono de advertencia

-Lo siento mamá

Kuroi Kuroba era la hermana de Kaito, su gemela. Tras la muerte de su padre, la enviaron a Nueva York porque ella quería y para disminuir algunos gastos ya que sus abuelos paternos se habían ofrecido a cuidarla y convertirla en una señorita de etiqueta, cosa que no lograron por completo ya que ella, al estar allá, tuvo dos vidas: 1-Como una chica de etiqueta, lo que querían sus abuelos y 2-Lo que era todo un adolescente, especialmente en la música, le encantaba como también el baile, también sabía tocar la guitarra y el piano y por supuesto, no hay que olvidar el talento de la familia Kuroba: La Magia. Kuroi era también muy buena en ese lado.

Al enterarse que su padre en realidad había sido asesinado, que era Kaito Kid y que ahora su hermano seguía con el papel de ladrón hizo que preparara todo para su viaje de vuelta a Tokio, claro que sin decirle una palabra a su hermano para que fuera sorpresa y para que no interviniera, pero no se había esperado que al llegar, Kaito estuviera trabajando justo aquel día como ladrón, por eso había ido al lugar del robó un par de horas antes y había hecho unos retoques a las armas de los policías y examinando lo nuevo que tenían por si pensaban usarlo en Kid. Kuroi, como su hermano, también poseía una fobia, pero no a los peces como Kaito, sino a las arañas y a los lugares pequeños y oscuros.

La ladrona femenina estaba en su cuarto, viendo el cielo desde su ventana, abrazando un oso de peluche con la forma de un oso polar y cristalinas lágrimas invaden sus ojos para luego deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-Papá…Kaito es un idiota-Se aferra de su peluche-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué me aconsejarías?

_Flash Back _

_-Kuroi…Nunca debes retroceder a tu palabra…Y como les he dicho a ti y a tu hermano, no olviden nunca mantener su cara de póquer _

_Fin Flash Back _

-Esta bien papá…Lo haré-Decidida.


	2. Alumna nueva y “Cuñada”

**Capitulo 2: Alumna nueva y "Cuñada"**

Al día siguiente, los gemelos Kuroba habían despertado y ahora estaban comiendo el desayuno. Kuroi aún lucía cansada porque no se acostumbraba al cambio de horario y en eso llego su madre con el diario de hoy, mostrándoles la primera pagina titulada "Kaito Kuroi, la nueva ladrona, ¿Será la ayudante de Kaito Kid o algún familiar?"

-En verdad que le achuntaron-Dijo Kuroi divertida mientras veía una imagen de la joya, de su hermano y de ella misma-Pero que bien luzco, ¿No Kaito?

-Si-Malhumorado

-¿Qué? ¿Aún sigues enojado por haberte salvado la vida?

-Bueno, bueno-Dijo la madre-Terminen rápido para que puedan salir pronto ya que la escuela hoy cierran a las 3

-Hai-Dijeron a la vez mientras se levantaban, se despedían de su madre y se fueron

Primero fueron a la escuela, se podían ver algunos estudiantes en sus clases extra programáticas y a algunos profesores trabajando en terminar de corregir pruebas o trabajos. Llegaron a dirección y la secretaria los atendió enseguida.

-¿Otro Kuroba?-Dijo al leer el expediente-¿Eres revoltosa como tu hermano?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué has hecho Kaito?

-Ah…Veras…Soy muy conocido que digamos

-Con la Srta. Nakamori no dejan de armar escándalo, ni siquiera los maestros pueden detenerlos

-Vaya…Pero que duro es el amor, ¿No Kaito?

-Para con eso-Dijo molesto y levemente sonrojado

-Pero si es la verdad

-Ahora los atenderá el director

Entraron a la oficina del director y después de media hora, Kuroi Kuroba era oficialmente una estudiante de la misma escuela que su hermano, incluso quedo en el mismo salón, cosa que le encanto a la ladrona, pero disgusto al ladrón. Salieron de la escuela y fueron a un centro comercial, como Kuroi tenía dinero, pasaron a una tienda y la chica se compro 4 pantalones, 6 polleras, 3 faldas y 9 pares de zapatos, recorrieron todo el lugar y cuando fue la hora del almuerzo, se detuvieron a un bonito restaurante cuyo decorativo le hacía pensar que estaban en Londres del siglo XIX.

-Esta delicioso-Feliz, como el sol estaba fuerte, ella se protegía con una boina y gafas.

-Comes lo que come un ejército

-¡No es cierto Kaito! Ese eres tú-En eso notó algo-¿Qué no es Aoko la que va allí?

-¿Eh?-Voltea y desde la ventana podía ver a Aoko caminando por la ciudad con dos de sus amigas, tenían unas bolsas de compras en sus manos y lo que hizo sonrojar al chico fue su cálida risa.

-¿Vamos a verla?

-No fastidies-Aún sonrojado, vuelve con su vista hacia su hermana-Apresúrate que aún nos falta por ver

-Hai, hai

-Aoko-Dijo una de ellas cuando entraron-¿Qué no es Kaito el de ahí?

-Es verdad-Dijo la otra-Y esta con una chica

-¿Eh?-Aoko mira hacía donde estaba su amigo y en efecto, estaba con una chica-Debe estar en una cita-Dijo sin darle importancia, pero en realidad estaba molesta y algo triste

-Con ese gorro y gafas no se puede ver quien es

-¿Será alguien de la escuela?

-Da igual quien sea-Dijo Aoko-Tomemos una mesa ya

Desgraciadamente para ella, lograron una mesa que estaba cerca, pero por suerte, el chico no los había visto. Tomaron su orden y mientras esperaban, podían oír con claridad la conversación entre Kaito y la misteriosa, cosa que por dentro hizo estallar a la hija del inspector de policía.

-Kaito, deja de comer lo que es mío

-Yo soy el que esta comprando, así que no te quejes

-¡Por supuesto que me voy a quejar! ¡Si te lo estas comiendo todo! Después dices que yo soy la que come como un ejército

-Deja de fastidiar

-Deja tú de fastidiar

-Parecen llevarse bien

-¿Esto te molesta Aoko?

-¿P-Pero que dicen? ¿Por qué debería molestar?

-Vamos Aoko, ya sabes porque

-Están diciendo estupideces, ¿Sabían?-Atajo la chica

-Estuvo todo delicioso-Dijo Kuroi mientras ambos se levantaban-Paga y carga mis compras

-¿Por qué todo yo?

-Porque si-Sonríe-Por cierto Kaito… ¿Le dijiste ya a Aoko la verdad? ¿Sobre mí?

-No, aún no-Entendiendo que la primera pregunta se refería sobre Kid

-¿Cómo piensas tener una relación sino se lo dices?

-Déjame en paz-Paga la cuenta-Y ya le hablare sobre ti

-No me cambies el tema Kaito-Malhumorada-¿Y cuándo se lo dirás? ¿Cuándo me presente en clases?

-Ya se lo diré, tranquila

-Tengo muchas ganas de verla, ¿Qué cara crees que ponga cuando me vea?

-No lo se y ojala no hagas una de tus locuras

-¿Qué locuras? Soy inocente como una paloma

-Si claro-Y fue lo último que oyeron porque se habían ido

* * *

Era un nuevo día. Aoko caminaba hacía la escuela preocupada y con un semblante triste al recordar a Kaito en el restaurante con aquella chica misteriosa. Lanzo un suspiro y comenzó a cambiarse de zapatos, cuando cerró la puerta el corazón se le detiene de susto por la repentina aparición de Kaito.

-Buenos días Aoko

-¡No andes asustando así a la gente idiota!

-Lo siento, oye…Debes saber algo-La chica se paraliza al recordar nuevamente lo de ayer

-Descuida que lo se-Ve como la mira sorprendido-Los vi ayer en la cafetería, espero que sean muy felices juntos

-¿Cómo?-Confundido-¿O sea que viste a Kuroi?

-¡Sí! ¡Se lo de…!-Se interrumpe al oír la última palabra-¿Kuroi? ¿Roi-chan?

-Si, estaba con Kuroi ayer, llegó de Nueva York hace dos días

-_Entonces no era ni una cita ni su novia…Era Kuroi, que alivio_-Pensaba la chica mientras se le iluminaba el rostro

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada-Voltea para que no viera su rostro sonrojado-Solo me alegre de ver a Roi-chan de nuevo-Y comienza a caminar mientras sentía que su corazón palpitara

-¿Eh?-Se da cuenta-¡Espérame Aoko!-La sigue

Cuando llegaron al salón, el chico fue recibido por miradas fulminantes por parte de las amigas de Aoko, quien se le sale una gotita mientras pensaba que debía una explicación antes de que mataran a su amigo. Saguru también estaba, se encontraba en su asiento leyendo un libro de Poirot y Akako miraba los movimientos del mago y de Aoko hasta que llegó el maestro y todos se sentaron en sus asientos, saludaron al profesor y…

-Antes de comenzar con la clase-Dijo una vez que todos los alumnos estén sentados-Debo darles un anuncio: El día de hoy tenemos una alumna nueva, es japonesa, peor estuvo unos años en Nueva York. Por favor, pasa-Viendo la puerta, que se abrió, dando paso a Kuroi

-Hello, my name is Kuroi Kuroba

-¿Kuroba?-Los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos, incluyendo a Saguru y Akako, no solo por el apellido, sino por la gran igualdad entre la nueva y el ladrón

-Según el registro, ella es la hermana de Kaito Kuroba, su gemela

-¡Increíble!-Dijo uno

-¡En verdad que se parecen!-Dijo otra

-Gracias-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa-¿Eh?-Se dio cuenta de Aoko-Tú…

-Hola Roi-chan, tanto tiempo-Dijo Aoko con una sonrisa

-¡Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo!-Exclamo con una felicidad-¡¿Cómo has estado "Cuñada"?!-Sonríe

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cu-Cu…?!-Exclamo Aoko sorprendida mientras ella y el ladrón, quien también estaba sorprendido, estaban rojos como tomates.

-¿Qué dije?-Pregunto confundida mientras el salón entero grito "¡¿Qué?!"-Solo dije Cuñada, después de todo…-Sonríe-Aoko y Kaito serán novios, se casaran… ¡Y me darán muchos sobrinos!-Con una sonrisa de felicidad mezclada con inocencia-Que sean más de una docena, ¿Vale?

-¡Ya cierra la boca!-Grito Kaito Sonrojado

-Pero Kaito, yo no estoy mintiendo-Dijo mientras se acercaba a la pareja-Aoko es mi Cuñada y nadie más, ¿Cierto Aoko?-Sonríe

-Etto…-Sonrojada

-¿O me vas a negar ahora que te gusta?-Viendo a su hermano

-¡Que le pares!-Aún sonrojado

-Bien Kuroi-san-Dijo el profesor mientras los alumnos miraban incrédulos y de forma picara a Kaito y a Aoko, quienes estaban rojos y no se atrevían ver al otro-Siéntate al lado de Saguru Hakuba

-¿Quién es ese?

-Ese soy yo-Dijo Saguru con una sonrisa encantadora mientras levantaba su mano derecha

-¡Ah! ¡Tú eres el que…!-No continuó porque Kaito le tapo la boca

-Cierra la boca o descubrirán nuestra identidad

-Lo siento-Y se acerca al detective ingles para sentarse a su lado-Es un placer Hakuba

-El gusto es mío… ¿Puedo decirte Kuroi?

-Por supuesto-Sonríe-Sería confuso que llames a dos personas por sus apellidos, ¿No?-Sonríe mientras trataba de no llamar la atención

-Tienes el mismo nombre que ella

-¿Ella?

-Kaito Kuroi

-_Eso es porque somos la misma persona_-Pensó-No lo sabía Hakuba, como dijo el profesor, estuve afuera algunos años y no estoy actualizada

-¿Será eso cierto? O…-La chica lo mira con curiosidad, con atención y preocupación a la vez de lo que fuera a decir-¿O tú eres Kaito Kuroi como tu hermano es Kaito Kid?

-¿Qué?-Sorprendida mira a su hermano, notando que él los miraba de forma disimulada y le decía a su hermana que tuviera cuidado con la mirada-No se que hablas. Eh oído de Kaito Kid, pero… ¿Qué mi hermano sea Kid? Ni siquiera sabe abrocharse los cordones de los zapatos

-_Con que esas tenemos ahora, ¿Eh?_-Pensó su hermano ya que había oído

-Además, yo no puedo ser Kaito Kuroi-Lo mira con ironía-Ya que como dije antes, vengo recién llegando y no estoy actualizada con Japón

-Descuida-Dijo el detective, llamando la atención de la chica-Ya descubriré tu identidad…La de ambos

-Si que eres un tonto-Viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos para luego prestar atención en la clase y sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurriría entre ambos en el futuro.


	3. ladrón y detective

Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo 3

magic kaito es de tite kubo

**Capitulo 3: ¿Es posible que un ladrón y detective estén juntos?**

-Buenos días a todos-Dijo Kuroi cuando entro al salón con su hermano-Buenos días Cuñada-Feliz al ver a Aoko en su asiento

-Buenos días Roi-chan-Sonrojada, a pesar que había pasado una semana y una semana Kuroi la ha llamado así, no lograba acostumbrarse o evitar sonrojarse

-¡Te he dicho millones de veces que no le llames así!

-Pero te gustaría que fuera así, ¿Verdad?-Notó como se sonrojo-¿Lo ves? No entiendo el por que de tanto drama

-¡Que le pares!

-Buenos días mi futuro esclavo-Dijo Akako mientras abrazaba al chico

-Oye bruja de cuarta, deja a mi hermano en paz-Kaito le había informado que Akako era una bruja

-¿A quien llamas bruja de cuarta?

-¿Ves a otra bruja de magia negra por aquí?

-Atrévete a decirlo de nuevo

-Claro, bruja de…-Pero Kaito la interrumpe tapándole la boca-¡Hmm!

-No le hagas caso Akako

-No fastidies-Dijo Kuroi molesta mientras se safaba de él y se sienta en su asiento, desgraciadamente para ella, Saguru también estaba-Buenos días Hakuba.-Tajante

-Buenos días Kuroi-chan

-Solo Kuroi-Molesta mientras saca un libro para leer-Ya te lo dije muchas veces, no te tengo tanta confianza para que uses el "chan"

-Por ahora-Apoyando su codo derecho sobre la mesa para que su mano, en forma de puño, sostenga su rostro.

-Si, como-Ignorando su mirada

-Ese Hakuba no es capaz de dejarla en paz-Dijo Kaito molesto

-¿Qué? ¿Hermano sobre protector?-Dijo Aoko divertida

-Si, como no-Esquivando su mirada algo ruborizado

-…-Ríe divertida por el comportamiento de su amigo, pero cuando ve a Kuroi y a Saguru hablando, más bien, Saguru hablaba tranquilo, en cambio Kuroi le hablaba molesta, aquella escena se le hizo tan familiar, pero no podía recordar de donde.

-Aoko-Kaito la saco de sus pensamientos-¿Los trajiste de nuevo?

-¿Eh?

-Me refiero a tus bragas azul pálido que usaste la semana pasada, se te veían muy bien

-¡KAITO! ¡ERES UN ENFERMO!-Grita molesta mientras le planta tremendo golpe-¿Eh?-Vio a su amigo y luego a Kuroi discutiendo con Saguru-Ya veo…

-Eso me dolió-Se quejo el ladrón

-Kaito

-¿Y ahora que?

-A tu hermana… ¿No le estará gustando Hakuba-kun?

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamo el joven

* * *

Mientras los estudiantes estaban llenándose de energía en la hora del almuerzo, en la jefatura de policía el inspector Nakamori, Geizo Nakamori, estaba terminando con el papeleo. Pasó media hora y oía como uno de sus hombres corría y le abría la puerta.

-¡Inspector! ¡Ha llegado!

-¿Qué ha llegado?

-Una nota de Kaito Kid

-¡¿Qué?!-Toma la nota furioso

_Esta noche robare el diario de Barba Roja _

_Kid. _

(N/A: Estaba sin ideas para nombres, ¿Vale?)

-¡Que todos estén preparados! ¡Esta noche atraparemos a Kaito Kid!

* * *

El diario de Barba Roja, cuyo valor es de un millón de Yenes, se encontraba en un faro abandonado en uno de los muelles de Tokio. El gobierno quiso dejarlo seguro en uno de los museos, peor no fue posible porque el descendiente del dueño no quiso y para impedirlo, lo escondió en un lugar que nadie sabía, dejando solo un acertijo y la única pista que tenían era que estaba en el faro, muchos trataron de buscarlo, pero no hubo éxito y el acertijo esta en manos de los ingleses, quienes se rehúsan completamente a entregárselo a los japoneses, como nadie pudo conseguir ni el diario ni la ubicación exacta, la policía creían que tenían una gran ventaja y posibilidad de atraparlo.

Pero como dije…Es lo que creen

-¿Ves que es bueno que te ayude Kid?

-Aún insisto que no debiste venir-Ambos ladrones estaban en la cima del faro y en el interior, en un pequeño cuarto abandonado y viejo, como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento y veían desde una ventana a la policía afuera, rodeando el lugar.

-Hey, sino fuera por mí, no habrías encontrado jamás la ubicación del diario

-¿Cómo diablos conseguiste la ubicación del diario?

-Una mujer no revela sus secretos, si lo fuera así…En ves de estar robando, ahora estarías con Aoko haciendo cosas feas y cochinas

-¡Kuroi!-Molesto y sonrojado

-¿Qué dije ahora?-Fingiendo inocencia

Faltaban tan solo 5 minutos para la hora, gracias a un pequeño agujero, pudieron ver que solo habían 7 policías cerca de ellos…Sencillo. Sacaron de sus bolsillos una pequeña bolita del tamaño de una canica y lo deslizaron por debajo de la puerta. Cuando oyeron ruidos de algo cayendo al suelo, sonrieron victoriosos mientras abrían la puerta para ver a los policías durmiendo profundamente.

-Rápido, por la vía de escape-Dijo Kid

-¿La vía de escape?

-Tenemos que bajar sin ser vistos por ahora

-Cierto, vámonos antes de que sospechen-Llevándose uno de los Walkie Takie ya que si llaman la policía, ella contestaría para distraerlos y no descubran que ya estaban ahí

-Aquí-Abre una pequeña puerta y ve una especie de ducto, como los de los hoteles para lanzar la ropa sucia o la de los departamentos para lanzar la basura, era pequeña y muy, pero muy oscuro-Ahora…-Al ver a Kuroi, se sorprende al verla paralizada y con miedo reflejado en sus ojos-¿Estás bien?

-Es pequeño…Y oscuro…

-Calma Kuroi, esto será rápido, te lo prometo. Yo iré primero y prometo atraparte cuando llegues. Solo cierra tus ojos y no grites, ¿De acuerdo?

-S-…Sí-Tratando de reunir valor

El ladrón besa la frente de su hermana para darle apoyo y se lanza por el ducto. Kuroi veía el conducto con miedo y desconfianza mientras esperaba unos minutos y luego lanzo un largo suspiro y se adentro. Descendía a gran velocidad, abrazándose a si misma, cerrando sus ojos y mordiéndose los labios para no gritar. Abrió sus ojos al sentir luz y de forma violenta, termino en el suelo, sobre su hermano. Se levanta rápidamente y ambos caminan hacía su destino.

-¿Ya estás bien?-Pregunto Kid y Kuroi solo asiente-¿Me dirás ahora?

-Esta bien-Suspiro-En la clase de Ingles, note que Saguru estaba en otra cosa y descubrí que era una nota del acertijo sobre la ubicación del diario, lo había conseguido de un museo de Inglaterra por lo que note, le habían dado la nota por ser ingles y por haber ayudado antes al museo en un caso. Escribí el acertijo en mi cuaderno sin que se diera cuenta y me dedique a descifrarlo, cosa muy fácil si me lo permites.

-¿Y qué hacías espiando a Hakuba? ¿Y desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre?

-Pues…-Por una razón que ella desconocía, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo-Yo no lo llame por su nombre y lo hice para conseguir información para ayudarte

-Aoko tenía razón-Kuroi voltea para verlo-A ti te gusta Hakuba-Molesto por eso

-N-… ¡No digas tonterías!-Llegaron a una especie de cuarto vació, abandonado y en mal estado, con una puerta de madera en el suelo, se veía malgastada-Haya abajo esta

Abrieron la puerta y vieron unas alcantarillas abandonadas, primero bajo Kid y ayudo a Kuroi a bajar, caminaron por aquel lugar siendo sus pasos el único sonido del lugar. Caminaron hasta quedar frente a una puerta, también de madera y malgastada, pero cuando entraron, vieron el diario, siendo leído por un joven, quien estaba de lo más entretenido en la lectura que en los ladrones.

-Pero que forma de morir-Dijo mientras cerraba el diario

-Detective Hakuba-Dijo Kid con su cara de póquer

-Kaito Kid, bella Srta.-Inclinándose ante los invitados

-Prefiero Kaito Kuroi detective

-Lamento que vengan por nada

-¿Y eso sería porque…?-Quisieron saber los hermanos ladrones

-Porque no se llevaran el diario

-Creo que usted esta demasiado confiado detective-Exclamo el ladrón de blanco

-Nunca estoy confiado Kid, siempre soy precavido

Kuroi estaba fuera de conversación, el lugar no le daba buena espina y tenía un extraño presentimiento, se le estaba activando el sexto sentido, el sentido femenino. Examinaba el lugar, buscando lo que le causara sus sospechas, pero lo único que tuvo fue la conclusión de que el cuarto no solo estaba mal estado, sino que las estatuas y rocas no estaban muy firmes que digamos, por lo que rogaba que no hubiera sonidos o movimientos fuertes, como un disparo o una explosión.

-Kuroi-Kid la saco de sus pensamientos-Asegúrate de no meterte y estate preparada

-¿Qué?

-Cuando llegue el momento, tomaras el diario

-Entendido…Ten cuidado Kid

Kaito Kid y Saguru Hakuba estaban ya en su pelea, el detective solo estaba en ataque y el ladrón el defensa, esquivando los ataques con ágiles y elegantes movimientos. Kuroi estaba atenta, peor no podía conseguir el diario porque el tesoro se encontraba cerca de Saguru y si usaba su magia, corría riesgo de que Kid saliera herido pero finalmente tuvo su oportunidad y con un As de corazones, alejo el diario de Saguru. Victoriosa, corre hacía él mientras Kid mantenía al detective alejado, pero ninguno contó con que comenzara a haber una especie de derrumbe cuando ambos jóvenes se golpearon fuertemente en una de las paredes.

-Hay no…-Murmuro al ver como sus preocupaciones se hacían realidad

-¡Kuroi! ¡Toma el diario y vámonos ya de aquí!-Dijo Kid mientras se ponía en la puerta

-H-Hai…-Toma el diario e iba a dirigirse hacía su hermano cuando nota como una de las estatuas comenzaba a liberarse de la pared y caer sobre Saguru-¡Detective Hakuba!

La estatua había caído al suelo de golpe, Kid grito el nombre de la ladrona, quien estaba en suelo abrazando a Saguru y sobre él, le había salvado la vida. Ambos, por inercia se miran y se sorprende al notar que estaban muy pegados y a corta distancia de un posible beso, se miraban fijamente y el detective se sorprende al ver como la ladrona se había ruborizado y como evitaba que lo notara liberándose de él, pero se quejo de dolor al intentar ponerse de pie.

-¡Kuroi!-Durante en medio del derrumbe, el ladrón corre hacía su hermana, quien estaba siendo examinada por el detective

-Se lastimo el tobillo, no es grave pero no podrá caminar por un rato

-Estoy bien-Intento nuevamente de levantarse, pero el dolor hizo que cayera en los brazos de Saguru, quien de inmediato hizo que se subiera a su espalda-¿Eh?

-Este lugar se derrumbara pronto y no queremos estar aquí, ¿Verdad?

Lograron salir ilesos, estaban nuevamente en el primer piso, respirando agitadamente para recuperar el aire perdido y cuando Kuroi dejo de estar en la espalda de Saguru, de inmediato Kid se puso entre los dos y la abrazo para luego lanzarle el diario al ingles.

-¿Eh?-Exclamo Kuroi y Saguru

-En agradecimiento por ayudarla detective Hakuba, no robare el diario

-Esta bien y como la Srta. Me ayudo…Hoy no iré tras de ustedes por lo que váyanse ya, antes de que los encuentre la policía.

-Detective Hakuba-Dijo la chica mientras era cargada por el ladrón

-Saguru-Sonríe irónicamente-Dime Saguru "Kuroi-chan"

-¿Eh?-La chica lo miro sorprendida por sus palabras mientras era cargada por su hermano y no pudo evitar sonrojarse

* * *

-Ya te lo dije Kaito, no dejare de ayudarte

-Pero lo que ocurrió anoche fue uno de los…

-Ya te dije que no me importa y mas te vale dejarme seguir o…

-¿O sino que?

-Te haré un favor y le diré sobre nuestras identidades a Aoko

-¡¿Cómo le llamas a eso favor?!

-Cuando mi cuñada se entere de tu identidad y que se lo ocultaste porque la amas y no quieres que lo dejes por ser el hombre que le hace la vida imposible a su padre te dirá que también te ama y que fuiste un tonto por ocultárselo, se besaran, harán el amor y me darán muchos sobrinos-Sonríe (N/N: Ya me salí con lo de Yukiko. pero en vez de nietos, son sobrinos)

-¡Corta el rollo!-Grito el mago molesto, pero estaba rojo como un tomate-¡Y ni se te ocurra decirle a Aoko la verdad!

-¿Qué verdad?-Los hermanos voltean paralizados para cruzar sus miradas con la de Aoko-¿Qué tienes que decirme Kaito?

-N-Nada Aoko, no pasa nada-Nervioso

-¿No me digas que estuviste nuevamente viendo revistas porno?-Dijo con cara de pocos amigos al verlo bostezar

-¿Qué uno no puede tener sueño sin ser esas dichas revistas la causa?

-Tratándose de ti, no

Los tres llegaron a la escuela, el mago y su amiga ya habían terminado de cambiarse los zapatos, pero Kuroi no por lo que les pidió que se adelantaran. Finalmente termino y corrió para alcanzar a su hermano y a Aoko, pero al doblar la esquina, se detiene de golpe porque estaba a punto de chocar con Saguru.

-Lo siento Hakuba-Se disculpo mientras un leve rubor invade sus mejillas-_¿Por qué diablos me sonrojo? Desde ayer no paro de hacerlo cuando pienso en él_

-Descuida Kuroi

-Disculpa, pero debo alcanzar a mi hermano, nos vemos después Hakuba-Había dado solo 4 pasos cuando…

-Saguru-Eso hizo que se detenga y voltee para verlo de espaldas-Ya te lo dije, dime Saguru "Kuroi-chan"-Voltea para verla con una sonrisa-¿Cómo esta tu tobillo?

-Esta bien, gracias-Se da cuenta-¡Ah!-Se tapa la boca

-Ala…Pero que descuida Kaito Kuroi

-No es lo que piensas, lo que ocurre es que ayer estaba ayudando a mamá en la cena…

-No es necesario que sigas mintiendo, pero descuida que no diré ninguna palabra

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

-Por dos motivos: 1-Salvaste mi vida y una vida vale mucho más, incluso más que un diario de un millón de yenes. Y 2-…

-¿Y Dos?


	4. Sentimientos negados

Magic Kaito es de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 4: Sentimientos negados hasta la hora del aseo**

Kuroi estaba sorprendida y asustada, estaba tan pensante en su extraño comportamientos hacia Hakuba que sin darse cuenta, se dejo revelar, pero aún así, era una evidencia insignificante, por lo que no tenía de que preocuparse y obviamente no le dirá lo ocurrido a su hermano o la mandara a Nueva York en el primer vuelo.

Estaban en clases de Historia, pero ella no ponía atención, estaba con sus codos sobre su pupitre para que sus manos sostengan su rostro y no dejaba de mirar su cuaderno preocupada mientras no solo evitaba ver al detective ingles, sino que también le resonaba el segundo motivo por la mente.

-_Soy una tonta…Un idiota… ¿Por qué fui muy fácil? Debí darme cuenta antes_-Nuevamente aquella opción volvía a su mente-_Maldición, no dejo de pensar en eso_

-Kuroi-san…Kuroi-san…-Llamaba el maestro, pero no hubo caso-¡Kuroi-san!

-¡Es que no lo entiendo! ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?!-Grito mientras se levantaba de la silla de golpe y cuyo objeto mencionado cayo al suelo-¿Eh? Ups…

-¡Kuroi-san! ¡Al pasillo!

-¡P-P-P-Pero…!

-¡Al pasillo!-Grito nuevamente mientras señalaba la puerta

-Hai…-Murmuro-_Hoy Dios no esta a mi favor_-Pensó molesta mientras caminaba hacía la puerta.

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo y Kuroi seguía preocupada por lo de Saguru y molesta por haber sido echada de la clase. Comía malhumorada y su acompañante la miraba preocupada.

-¿Estás bien Roi-chan?

-Si, si lo estoy Aoko-Suspiro-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Recordando algo que le dijo su hermano

-Claro-Sonríe

-¿Por qué odias a Kid?

_Flash Back _

_-Dime de una vez Kaito _

_-¿Eh? _

_-Dime el por que Aoko no puede saber que tú eres Kid _

_-Porque ella odia a Kid _

_-¿Eh? _

_-Odia a Kid por causarle problemas a su padre, si llegara a enterarse de que soy Kid…De seguro se alejara de mí. _

_-Kaito-Una sonrisa conmovida invade su rostro-¡Vaya Kaito! ¡En verdad que te gusta Aoko! _

_-¡Idiota! ¡No es eso!-Sonrojado _

_-Dile pronto lo que sientes a mi cuñada, ¿Vale?-Sonríe _

_-¡Qué no es eso! _

_Fin Flash Back _

-Dime, ¿Por qué odias a Kid?-No creía completamente en sus palabras, su intuición femenina le decía que había algo oculto en todo esto

-Eso es porque le causa mucho trabajo a mi padre-Comiendo molesta

-Tenía razón-Sonríe

-¿Eh?

-No me mientas Aoko, dime el verdadero motivo-Nuevamente una sonrisa dibuja su rostro-Después de todo, somos amigas, ¿No?-Guiñándole el ojo

-Kuroi-Murmuro sorprendida para luego sonreír levemente mientras agachaba su cabeza para que sus mechones oculten sus preciosos ojos azules-Odio a Kid porque me distrae

-¿Eh? ¿Te distrae?

-Kid me provoca lo mismo que Kaito

-O sea que… ¿Odias a Kid porque te hace sentir lo mismo que hacía mi hermano?

-Hai-Asiente

-Sabía que te gustaba mi hermano-Emocionada

-Pero yo se que no me corresponde-Sonríe levemente, aún cubría sus ojos con sus mechones-Es un pervertido que solo piensa en chicas y no deja de fastidiarme

-_Te fastidia porque le gustas _

-Y como dijiste antes, Kid me hace confundir sobre mis sentimientos

-_Si supieras…Si Kaito se enterara de esto…_

-Roi-chan

-Dime

-Prométeme que no le dirás nada-Alzo su rostro, mostrando unos tristes y húmedos ojos-Prométeme que esta conversación quedara entre nosotras

-Te lo prometo-Sonríe

-Gracias-Devolviéndole la sonrisa

_-Ni se te ocurra decirle que soy Kid _

_-Prométeme que esta conversación quedara entre nosotras _

-Uff…-La chica sentía que el cualquier momento le dolería la cabeza-Siento estar metida en una telenovela.

-¿Eh?-Atino a decir Aoko confundida

-¡N-Nada!

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Kuroi?

-Nada… ¿Qué no sabes tocar la puerta? Este es mi cuarto Kaito

-Si, si… ¿Segura que estás bien? No has dejado de actuar extraña desde que te dejamos en los casilleros

-_Gracias_-Pensó molesta ya que eso solo hizo que se acordara de su encuentro con Saguru y el segundo motivo-Estoy bien, solo me preocupa que lo que haya ocurrido sea una excusa para no ir más contigo como Kaito Kuroi

-Preocupándote por cosas pequeñas

-¡No son cosas pequeñas!-Grito molesta mientras pensaba en su padre-Yo también quiero…Vengarlo, yo también quiero vengar a papá…

-Eso ya lo se-Como sin darle importancia-Por eso debes mejorarte pronto para el siguiente robó-Ve a su hermana-¿Entendido?

-Kaito…-Una sonrisa invade sus labios-Claro, cuenta conmigo

-Por supuesto

-Kaito-Dijo al recordar a Aoko-Yo creo…Que deberías…

-¡Usted dos! ¡Bajen y ayúdenme con la cocina!-Interrumpe su madre

-¡Ya vamos mamá!-Dijo el mago

-¡¿No pudiste fastidiar un poco más tarde?!

-¡Kuroi Kuroba! ¡¿Cómo osas hablarle así a tu madre?!

-¡Lo siento mamá! ^^U ¡Estaba concentrada en algo de la escuela!-Mintió

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?-Pregunto el mago viendo a su hermana

* * *

Era de noche cuando Kuroi, sentada en su escritorio, estira sus brazos por haber terminado finalmente sus deberes. Con su codo en dicho objeto y su mano sosteniendo su cabeza, comenzaba a ver el cielo desde su ventana para luego agacharla y sorprenderse al ver lo que había escrito.

-E-Esto no me puede estar pasando-Sorprendida al ver que en su hoja de trabajo, en las orillas, había escrito "Saguru" con todos los tamaños y letras posibles-¡¿Pero que diablos me sucede hoy?! Primero lo del robó, luego sus palabras y ahora esto-Borrando el nombre del detective ingles con la goma.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kuroi fue sola a la escuela ya que hoy le tocaba limpieza y para su desgracia…Le tocaba con Saguru. Aún no entendía su extraño comportamiento cuando estaba cerca de él, incluso no dejaba de sonrojarse cuando pensaba en él o se daba cuenta que había escrito su nombre en su anotador.

Incluso le había preguntado a su madre lo que le ocurría y lo único que consiguió una risita de su parte y una simple, pero peligrosa palabra a la vez.

_-Love-_El comentario de su madre volvió a su mente mientras se quitaba los zapatos

-Esto no me puede estar pasando-Se dijo algo molesta mientras se dirigía a su salón-¿Por qué de todos los pretendientes que he tenido, tenía que ser justo el que no solo le gusta a mi cuñada, sino el que quiere meternos a mi hermano y a mi a prisión?-Entra al salón-Esto no es justo.

-¿Qué no es justo?-La chica se sonroja de golpe al oír esa voz, la conocía muy bien

-¡H-Hakuba!

-Te he dicho que me digas Saguru

-Pero no quiero-Evitando su mirada o se sonrojaría y se daría cuenta

-¿Por qué no Kuroi-chan?

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!

_Admítelo_-Oía en su mente

_¡No quiero admitirlo! ¡Primero muerta! _

_Vamos, admítelo y te sentirás mejor _

_¡No! ¡Me sentiré peor! Me sentiré…Peor… _

-¿Qué te ocurre Kuroi?-Pregunto el ingles preocupado mientras veía a la chica estática

-Na…Nada…-Murmuro con la cabeza gacha

-No mientras Kuroi

-¡He dicho que nada!-Grito con la cabeza gacha, pero para su sorpresa, siente como el detective tomaba su mentón para alzar su rostro, mostrándole sus lágrimas corriendo por su rostro-Yo…

-Si no quieres decirme esta bien-Sacando un pañuelo para limpiar su rostro de las lágrimas-Pero cuando tengas confianza para decírmelo…-Le entrega el pañuelo-Estaré dispuesto a ayudarte-Sonríe cálidamente

-Saguru…-Murmuro sorprendida mientras se sonrojaba un poco y maravillaba ante esa hermosa sonrisa-_No puede ser _

-Vaya, me has llamado por mi nombre, ¿Viste que no es difícil?

-Yo…-Hace presión la mano que tenía el pañuelo-_He caído…Lo he admitido y he caído… ¡Lo he admitido! ¡He admitido que me gusta Saguru! _

_Flash Back _

_-¿Y 2? _

_-No quiero preocupar a Aoko cuando te vea a ti atrapada por la policía _

_-¿Te gusta mi cuñada?-Sorprendida _

_-Sí, pero… _

_-¿Pero? _

_-Tú me estás…Distrayendo _

_-¿Eh?-Sorprendida-Eres un tonto-Voltea-Deja de armar tantos revueltos. En pocas palabras te gusta Aoko, ¿No? Pues bien, no cuentes mucho con eso porque ella tiene a mi hermano-Y se va, ocultando una leve tristeza en sus ojos _

_Fin Flash Back _

-Gracias…-Murmuro mientras le daba la espalda y comienza a limpiar el borrador

-No hay de que-Y vuelve a sus deberes

-_Soy una tonta…_-Se dijo con la cabeza gacha, viendo el pañuelo del ingles-_¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?_-Con una leve sonrisa nostálgica.


	5. Black Song

Bueno, aqui tienen el capi 5, aviso que a partir de aqui, posiblemente me tardare mucho más en actualizarlo, aunque bueno, el capi 6 tengo las ideas centrales, pero no tengo la inspiracion para narrar perfectamente el exito del ladron XD asik cuando lo tenga, bueno, escribire.

como ya deben saber, magic kaito es de tite kubo...quien no se edigna a terminar DC para seguir kaito...como lo va a hacer con el anime?

**Capitulo 5: The Black Song**

Había pasado una semana y Kaito notaba cada vez más rara a su hermana, pero cada vez que intentaba sacarle información, Kuroi lo evitaba con otro tema o dando una tonta excusa. Solo le había contado su secreto a una persona: Aoko. Y la chica le había prometido que no le diría nada a Kaito, pero también…

-Deberías decirle a Saguru lo que siente

-Si como no, para que luego me diga "Lo siento, pero me gusta otra" y creedme, es cierto-Comiendo malhumorada

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?

-Porque me lo dijo-Vuelve comer

-Vaya… ¿Pero te vas a rendir así de sencillo?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Esa actitud no es de ti Kuroi

-Lo se y eso es lo que más me fastidia de Saguru

-Esto suena una relación de amor y odio-Divertida

-No bromees, contigo es fácil pero a mí…

-¿Lo mío?

-Sí, entre tú y mi hermano, si solo se confesaran ya serían novios, te lo aseguro, ambos se gustan

-No empecemos-Algo sonrojada

-Bien-Se oye el ruido de la campana-Las clases ya comenzaron, regresemos rápido

* * *

Finalmente las clases finalizaron y los hermanos ladrones y Aoko caminaban juntos de vuelta a casa. Todo iba bien hasta que el móvil de Kuroi comenzó a sonar, estuvo buscándolo pero no lo consiguió hasta que su hermano lo ayudo haciendo uno de sus trucos, haciendo aparecer el móvil en sus manos para luego entregárselo a la dueña.

-Gracias Kaito-Contesta-¿Diga?

-Adivina el adivinador

-¡Ukio-chan!-Emocionada de oír de nuevo su voz-¡Que bueno es oírte!

-Si, después de haberte ido sin decirnos nada tonta

-Gomen. Es que era urgente irme rápido, era asunto familiar

-Adivina de donde te llamo-Dijo justo cuando los tres doblaron la esquina, llegando al parque.

-¿En la escuela? ¿En tus clases de diseño?

-¡No! ¡Aquí!-Y entre uno de los árboles que estaban cerca de ellos, aparece de la nada una chica de su edad, su cabello era liso, era corto y era del color dorado y hermosos ojos verdes, que combinaban con su vestido de color verde pálido y botas del mismo color, pero más oscuros-¡Hola Roi-chan!

-¡U-Ukio!-Sorprendida-¡¿P-Pero…?!

-Después de que te fuiste, Kaede y yo comenzamos a buscar un lugar en Japón para seguir con la banda y como ya sabes, eres amiga de gente de pasta

-…-Lanza un suspiro-Debí imaginar que harían una cosa así. Por cierto, Ukio, ellos son Kaito Kuroba, mi hermano y Aoko Nakamori, la futura novia y esposa de mi hermano, o sea, mi cuñada.

-¡Kuroi!-Gritaron ambos a la vez sonrojados

-Ah si, note el parecido entre ambos, con que este es el idiota de Kaito que tanto oí

-¿Idiota?-Ve a su hermana con mala cara

-Tal vez se me paso un poquito al hablar de ti

-Acabamos de terminar la instalación, ¿Vamos?

-¿O sea que los demás también están aquí?-Ve como asiente-Vaya, esto es demasiado en un solo día…Pero que importa, ¡Vamos! ¿Se animan?-Viendo a su hermano y cuñada (creo que se me pego lo de cuñada)

-Me encantaría-Dijo Aoko con una sonrisa-Me dio curiosidad desde que me hablaste de Black Song

-¿Black Song?-Pregunto el mago

-Mi banda Kaito-Respondió su hermano-¿No Ukio-chan?

-¡Si!-Sonríe

-Ah, creo que me mencionaste algo de eso-Sin darle importancia

Llegaron a una especie de mezcla de edificio ejecutivo y departamento, pero solo eran de 13 pisos. Era de color blanco y la puerta y marcos de las ventanas eran de color negro. La puerta principal era enorme, como la de los castillos medievales con el color mencionado y tenía la forma de alas de ángel.

-Debí imaginar que harían eso-Dijo la ladrona al ver menciona puerta

-¿A qué si?-Dijo Ukio con una sonrisa-No sabes lo que nos complico instalarla-Saca de su bolsillo un control remoto en miniatura y con solo un botón de color rojo que al apretarlo, las puertas se abren por si mismas-Seguridad de última generación, aquí tienes Roi-chan-Entregándole otro-Para las prácticas

-Que considerada-Dijo lanzando un suspiro mientras se lo guardaba en el bolsillo y los cuatros entran al lugar.

El primer piso estaba todo unido, como una sola habitación y parecía una fusión de bodega-departamento. Se podía ver al otro lado una cantidad de instrumentos musicales, también podían ver elegantes y simples muebles y para finalizar, a su izquierda habían unas escaleras y un ascensor al lado, ambos con una misma función que era para subir de piso.

-Parece un departamento para soltero-Dijo Aoko

-Y así va a terminar Kaito sino te dice ya lo que siente

-Kuroi -Alegó su hermano

-¿Qué dije?

-Aquí llevaremos a cabo las prácticas-Dijo Ukio mientras tiraba sus cosas al sofá mas cercano para luego pescar un megáfono-¡Oigan chicos!-Los invitados se taparon los oídos-¡Bajen ya! ¡Encontré a Kuroi!

-No lo digas como si yo fuera un objeto perdido o la victima en una casería-Alegó

-¿Qué significa eso de que encontraste a la fugitiva?-En las escaleras, aparecieron dos personas, uno era una mujer, quien era la que había hablado, de cabello moreno, ondulado y al nivel de sus codos, piel pálida y ojos negros. Vestía unas botas blancas planas hasta las rodillas y de grueso tacón, una calza negra por arriba las rodillas y una pollera sin mangas de color blanca que le llegaba hasta la palma del trasero.

-No tienes que armas un escándalo, ¿Sabías?-Dijo el chico. Era de ojos celeste y su cabello se lo había teñido de verde claro, liso y le rozaba los hombros, por lo que lo llevaba recogido en una simple coleta de caballo. Vestía unos jeans azules y una camisa negra con las iniciales BS en el bolsillo izquierdo.

-No fastidien Kaede y Wamaro-Alegó Ukio

-¡Kaede! ¡Wa-kun!-Grito la Kuroba feliz mientras se dirigía a ellos para abrazar a la chica

-Es bueno verte de nuevo fugitiva-Dijo Kaede

-No me llames fugitiva

-¿Y no hay abrazo para mí?

-Por supuesto Wa-kun-Lo abraza

-¿Y ellos?

-Kaede, ellos son Kaito Kuroba, el hermano de Kuroi y Aoko Nakamori, novia de Kaito-san según dijo Kuroi-Dijo Ukio

-¡No somos novios!-Alegó la pareja del manga

-Con que él es el famoso gemelo-Dijo Wamaro

-¿Y los demás?

-Ya bajan y ya vendrán-Dijo Kaede

-¿Eh?-Exclamó Aoko confundida

-Que algunos salieron y ya vendrán y que los que están ya bajan-Explicó Kuroi como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Las puertas con forma de ángel se abren y ven a otro chico y a otra chica. La chica era pelirroja, liso y largo hasta su cintura, piel pálida y ojos de color café, que mostraban seriedad absoluta, hasta Kaito se asusto al verla así. Vestía una calza que le rebasaba las rodillas y una pollera sweeter de color negro que le llegaba hasta la palma del trasero, parecía un mini vestido.

El chico, como la que lo acompañaba, sus ojos mostraban seriedad fría, parecía superar hasta la cara de póquer de Kaito Kid y eran de color rojos, su cabello era negro, liso y corto, con un mechón cubriéndole su lado derecho del rostro. Vestía unos simples jeans negros y una pollera blanca.

-Pero si es la fugitiva-Dijo la chica con ironía

-No me digas así Mikami-chan

-Yo aún no creo que por ella tengamos que hacer tanto escándalo-Hablo el acompañante

-Lamento hacerte perder el tiempo Kyu-san-Ve a su hermano-La pareja de antipáticos son Kyu Akani y Mikami Shirou

-Estamos todos reunidos-Dijo Ukio emocionada-Si contamos al flojo de Eriol que esta en su cuarto haciendo quien sabe que.

-Este terminando de escribir una canción para la banda-Dijo Mikami como si nada-¿Él es tu hermano?-Viendo a Kuroi

-Sí, él es Kaito y ella es Aoko Nakamori-Sonríe-Mi cuñada

-Ya veo

-¡Kuroi!-Gritaron a la vez

-Hola gente-Dijo un joven mientras bajaba las escaleras. Era un chico rubio, largo hasta los codos, liso y recogido en una trenza y sus ojos eran especiales ya que eran naranjos cuando estaba en lugares oscuros y cuando esta en lugares iluminados, cambian de color, a unos amarillos.

-Y aquí el señor desaparecido-Dijo Kyu con burla, sin perder su seriedad

-No lo molestes Prince of Ice-Alegó Kaede

-¿Cuándo será el día que dejes ser tan fastidioso Kyu?

-El mismo día en que los elefantes vuelen

-Ese día será muy pronto-Exclamo Mikami

-Ya párenle chicos-Rogó Ukio-No delante de nuestras invitados. Eriol, ella es Aoko y él es Kaito, el hermano de Kuroi

-¿Y donde esta la loca de Kuroi?

-¿A quien estás llamando loca?-Alego la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesta

-¿Ves a otra descuidada por haberse ido de rositas?

-¡No soy descuidada! ¡Tenía asuntos familiares que atender!

-Si como no, compra a otro con ese cuento-Si no fueron por Kaede u Mikami, Kuroi se le había abalanzado encima

-¿Eh?-Exclamo Aoko sorprendida-Vaya, no me lo esperaba de Kuroi…-Sonríe

-¿De que estás hablando Aoko?

-Te lo diré de esta forma Kaito: Saguru tiene un rival

-¿Eh?-Confundido, no entendía sus palabras

-No puede ser-Ukio la había oído-¿Hay otro que le gusta Kuroi?

-¿Eh?-Kuroi se detuvo de golpe-¿Qué otro? ¿De qué hablas Ukio?

-Nada-Sonríe divertida.


	6. Rule

Después de un tiempo, aqui tienen continuacion de mi fic de Magic Kaito.

La cancion que van a leer, se llama Rule (Como el titulo del capi) es una cancion de la gran y legendaria Ayumi Hamasaki, una de mis grandes idolas, la PRIMERA! (quien no la conoce...es un tonto! XDD no se me ocurria que otra cosa decir XDD)

Magic Kaito es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama...Deja de explotar a Shinichi y termina DC! que a este paso, Ran se va a quedar seca de tanto llorar XDD

**Capitulo 6: Rule.**

Durante el transcurso de una semana, Kuroi ha estado saliendo temprano de su casa y volvía en la noche ya que a esas horas de la mañana y después de clases, se para practicar con la banda. Eso en parte era una buena medicina porque pasar tiempo con ellos y la música, la hacía olvidar sus problemas con Saguru.

En estos momentos estaba con ellos, trabajando en lo que parecía ser una nueva canción, pero se interrumpen de golpe al oír lo que parecía ser un teléfono.

-¡Yo voy! – Grita Ukio con una sonrisa, levantándose de su asiento de un salto y corriendo hacía el aparato.

-¿Por qué no hace sus diseños en su habitación? – Se quejo Kaede, llevando una mano a sus cabellos. – Ella tiene el cuarto más grande con esa excusa.

-Aparte de nuestra diseñadora, también es nuestra representante. – Le recordó Mikami con unos ojos serios y cruzándose de brazos ante la actitud de su colega. – Ella debe estar cerca del teléfono por si son ofertas de trabajo.

-¡Pero…!

-Basta. – Ordeno Kyu con una voz fría. – Me duele la cabeza, no ando para oírlas discutir. – Gruño malhumorado.

-Kyu esta enojado. – Exclamo Wamaro con una sonrisa.

-Ya basta. – Pidió Eriol mientras se quitaba la guitarra para dejarla en un lugar seguro. – Ukio va a terminar de hablar.

-Muchas gracias, si… nos vemos entonces. – Ukio cuelga con una radiante sonrisa y gira su cuerpo para ver a la banda. – ¡Lo conseguí!

-¿Qué conseguiste? – Le pregunto Kuroi al momento que alzaba una ceja y se apoyaba en el mástil.

-Conseguí que la banda tocase en Pearl, uno de los clubes más populares de la ciudad.

-Eso es genial. – Exclamo Kaede con emoción. – ¿Cuándo?

-Mañana en la noche a las 7:20.

El micrófono de Kuroi cayó al suelo.

La muchacha se paralizó completamente al oír aquella información.

-¿Qué pasa Kuroi? – Pregunto Wamaro al momento se le acercaba para poder leer las facciones de su rostro. – Estás pálida… y muy preocupada.

-Es que olvide que tengo que hacer un mandato que me dio mamá. – sonriendo nerviosamente. – Tengo que hacerlo una vez que termine con el ensayo.

-¡Bueno, hay que dar lo mejor para que sea un éxito! – Exclamo su representante con una gran emoción en sus ojos.

-Sí, sí. – Murmuro Eriol.

_Esa noche… esa noche Kaito y yo…

* * *

_

Parecía que las noticias volaban muy rápido con la ayuda de la internet porque cuando Kuroi llegó a su escuela, gran parte de los estudiantes, menores y mayores que ella se le acercaba para felicitarla y animarla en la presentación que haría. Ella simplemente agradecía con sonrisas, pero cuando pudo estar en un lugar de la escuela a solas, sin ningún estudiante pasando, lanzó un largo suspiro y pasa una mano tras su cabeza.

-Esto va a ser complicado. – Murmuro fastidiada. – ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente ese día? ¿No podía ser otro? – Volvió a suspirar.

Oyó pasos que se acercaba y también una voz que ella conocía y odiaba.

-Listado de bandas que tocará en Pearl. – Hakuba Saguru se hizo presente con su sonrisa ya conocida, con su mano izquierda oculta en su bolsillo del pantalón y la derecha estaba alzada a nivel de su rostro, revelándole una hoja en blanco.

-Piérdete Hakuba. – Fue todo lo que le dijo, alzando sus cejas.

-¿No dijiste que tu banda se llama "Black Song"?

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-Bueno, que van a tocar mañana por la noche… va a ser muy difícil para ti, es decir… con tus otras responsabilidades.

-¿Por qué no haces un favor a la humanidad y te das un balazo en la cabeza? Ya déjame tranquila. – Le exigió, dándose la media vuelta.

-Creo que iré a verte… a Pearl.

Kuroi se detuvo bruscamente al oír eso… ah no, eso si que no, ni en un millón de años querrá ver a ese pomposo ingles rondando en su labor musical.

Gruño molesta al notar que había pensando en "pomposo" porque descubre que se estaba comportando como su hermano gemelo. _La genética es horrenda._ Pensó al momento que se viraba para verlo.

-No gracias. – Le dijo con fastidio. – Ahórrate las molestias y no vayas, sólo me darás mala suerte. – Ataco para luego marcharse.

Saguru amplió su sonrisa, convirtiéndose en una sarcástica y con una mezcla de ironía.

-Lo siento, pero tengo la manía de ir en contra de los deseos de los ladrones. – Susurro.

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo y Kaito y Aoko comían sus alimentos afuera y debajo de un árbol. La muchacha comía muy feliz, a diferencia de su compañero porque estaba comiendo lento y se notaba preocupado y fastidiado con medio mundo.

-¿Qué pasa Kaito? No es de ti esa actitud… generalmente comes como un glotón.

-Estoy bien, sólo estaba pensando. – Le aseguro con una sonrisa, fingiendo que volvía a comer como de costumbre, pero era tanto la velocidad, que termino con un nudo en la garganta y ahora se estaba ahogando.

-Toma. – Desinteresada, Aoko le daba una botella con agua, ya era algo de todos los días por eso no se preocupaba.

-Gracias. – Susurro lanzando un suspiro de alivio.

-Estoy emocionada. – Confeso con una gran sonrisa, llamando la atención de Kaito. – Ya tengo ganas de oír a tu hermana cantar. De seguro se va a lucir.

-Sí, tienes razón. – Viendo fijamente el suelo.

-Otra vez con ese comportamiento. – Se quejo alzando una ceja molesta por no poder leerle la mente y saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza. – ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

-No es nada. – Sonriendo para dejar de preocuparla. – No te preocupes por cosas insignificantes.

-Si es insignificante, con más razón aún puedes decirme.

-Bueno… la verdad es…

-¡Kaito! – El mago suspiro aliviado al ver a su hermana corriendo de forma acelerada hacía ellos y toma a su hermano del brazo derecho y lo jala para levantarlo. – Lo siento cuñada, te tomo prestado un momento a tu amante.

-¡KUROI! – Gritaron los protagonistas completamente rojo.

Kuroi sólo los ignoraba y jalaba a su hermano con fuerza y estaba con pasos acelerados para apartarse de Aoko en poco tiempo y así tomar más tiempo para hablar con Kaito a solas.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? – Soltó de golpe. Voltea para ver a su hermano. – La presentación es en la MISMA noche del robo.

-¿Hubo posibilidad de cambiar la hora o el día?

-No es algo que se puede cambiar Kaito… ¡Estamos hablando de Pearl!

-Creo que lo mejor será que…

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses Kaito Kuroba! – Le ordeno al mismo tiempo que lo indicaba con el dedo índice de su mano derecha. – Te acompañaré si o si.

-Pero… ¿Cómo vamos a…? – Se interrumpe. Al parecer, se le había ocurrido una gran idea, su sonrisa marca póquer era la prueba.

-Tienes una idea, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto su gemela esperanzada, con sus manos en forma de rezo y con sus ojos brillando de la emoción.

-Tengo una idea. – Afirmándoselo. Kuroi sonrió y dio un par de saltos de alegría. – El robó de los ladrones es a las siete y tu presentación es veinte minutos después.

-La distancia entre ambos lugares es de media hora. – Le recordó su gemela. – Pero sería diecinueve minutos en aeroplano si hay buena brisa… y no nos fastidian los hombres de uniforme.

-No te preocupes que no lo harán. – Sonríe al ver como su gemela alzaba una ceja por no comprender aún. – Vamos a fascinar a los críticos del arte.

Kuroi se cruza de brazos, pensando en lo que habrá querido decir. Vio como Kaito hizo un truco de magia y en su mano se apareció un simple marcador negro. La ladrona le regala una sonrisa de póquer para demostrarle que había entendido.

* * *

Era la noche del robo.

El antifaz azul, era una reliquia importante en el país de Portugal y se estrenaría mañana en el museo de Japón. Todos los habitantes estaban emocionados por verlo, pero en el momento que llegó la noticia que Kaito Kid y su compañera Kaito Kuroi robarían aquel tesoro, todos se emocionaron más por verlos en acción.

Así que, afuera del edificio, había miles de personas, admiradores de los ladrones y gritaban emocionados sus nombres mientras algunos sostenían pancartas. Repetían una y otra vez "Kid" y "Kuroi".

Dentro del museo, el inspector Nakamori se encargaba de que todo estuviese tal como lo planeado. Caminaba por el primer piso sin dejar de gritar órdenes y los demás policías obedecían mientras corrían porque no podían desperdiciar el tiempo.

-Inspector Nakamori. – El encargado del museo, se acercaba acompañado del representante de Portugal y responsable del Antifaz. – ¿Cómo va todo?

-No se preocupe, tenemos lo último en seguridad y un plan a prueba de fallas… ¡Este será el fin de Kaito Kid y su asistente! – Le aseguro con orgullo y no paraba de reír.

-Me tranquiliza oír eso inspector.

-Porque de seguro no querrá que Japón quede como un idiota cuando le diga a Portugal que no fueron capaces de proteger a uno de nuestros mayores tesoros. – Siguió el representante de Portugal.

Nakamori hizo un gesto de molestia, no le caía nada bien ese sujeto. Caminaron hacía el elevador con un grupo de 4 policías y una vez adentro, uno de ellos apretó un botón y tapo los controles para poder observar a su superior.

Su destino era el séptimo piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, les esperaba un pasillo que caminaron tranquilamente, peor sin perder la atención, para pillarse al final con una habitación. En el momento que abrieron la puerta, se sorprenden al ver el cuarto vacio, sin protección policial. Nakamori hecho humo por la rabia y encendió su walkie takie para gritarle a sus hombres.

-¡IDIOTAS, LES DIJE QUE DEJASEN SEGURIDAD EN EL CUARTO!

-Pero inspector, estamos en el séptimo piso esperándolo… tal como nos ordeno.

-¡¿De qué están hablando? En estos momentos estamos en el séptimo piso, incluso veo el Antifaz frente a mí.

-A veces, la mejor ilusión de un mago puede ser un simple marcador negro.

Todos miraron hacía el elevador, observando fijamente al policía que había ocultado los controles, estaba apoyado en el marco para impedir que el elevador se cerrase y les sonreía con superioridad, mostrándoles un marcador.

-Sólo falto hacerle unas rayadas a la pantalla y hace creer que estamos en el séptimo piso cuando en realidad estamos en el sexto. – Fue rodeado de humo y ya no era un policía, ahora era…

-¡Kaito Kid! – Exclamó el inspector al ver al mago de traje blanco y sonriéndoles como siempre.

-Buenas noches inspector. – Se inclina ante él, extendiendo su capa y apoyando su mano derecha sobre su pecho como todo un caballero.

-¡Rodéenlo! – Ordeno y no paso muchos segundos cuando la policía rodeaba a Kid, quien aún estaba tranquilo y parado en el marco.

-Pero inspector, ¿Qué acaso no recuerda lo que le dije? – Le enseña un walkie takie. – Estamos en el sexto piso… no séptimo. – Al apretar un botón del aparato, este comenzó a emitir extraños sonidos.

-¡Inspector, Kaito Kuroi…Ah! – No se oye nada más.

-Hello inspector. – Se oía a Kuroi con una voz sensual y segura de si misma. – Este es un bonito antifaz, combina perfectamente con mis ojos… y lo podría usar para un baile de disfrace… me lo llevaré con mucho gusto.

-¡¿Pero como lo tiene si esta aquí mismo? – Exclamo el encargado del museo, fijando su vita en el antifaz que reposaba, esperando ser robado.

-¿Le gusta? Trabaje muy duro para hacer una copia exacta. No me gusta imitar a las bellas joyas, pero… era necesario para esta linda función de ilusiones. – Kuroi se oía orgullosa por su pequeña obra de imitación.

-Inspector. – Kid llamo de nuevo la atención. – Antes de irme, le mostraré el último truco de esta ilusión. – Aplaude dos veces y de un momento a otro, la decoración había cambiado, revelando que en efecto, era el sexto piso. – Ahora no me queda más que hacer, así que… nos veremos Inspector.

-¡No lo dejen escapar! – Ordeno el inspector.

Sus hombres corrían hacía el ladrón con intenciones de atraparlo, pero este sólo puso un pie dentro del elevador y las puertas se cerraron de golpe, ocasionando que los hombres de azul se golpeen en la puerta. Nakamori logró apretar el botón a tiempo, confiado de que lo tendría, pero Kid ya había desaparecido del elevador gracias a una pequeña trampilla que había en el techo.

* * *

Faltaba menos de un minuto para que Black Song hiciese su presentación. El lugar estaba realmente lleno, disfrutando la música de las bandas que aparecían para mostrar su talento. Entre el público, estaban Aoko, Akako y Saguru sentados en una mesa circular. La mesa era pequeña y tenía tres vasos llenos, eran bebidas sin alcohol.

-¿Dónde esta Kaito? – Aoko movía su cabeza por todos lados. – Se va a presentar su hermana y este idiota aún no aparece.

-Kuroba debe estar encargándose de unas cosas importantes. – Apostó Akako con una sonrisa mientras tomaba de su bebida. Sus ojos mostraban misterio como si ocultase un secreto enorme y divertido.

-¿Más importante que su hermana, Akako? – Vio al detective, quien tenía sus oídos tapados con unos negros audífonos. – ¿Qué escuchas Saguru?

-Las noticias. – En sus labios poseía una sonrisa sarcástica. – Al parecer, Kaito Kid y Kaito Kuroi ya han robado el Antifaz Azul hace ya 20 minutos.

-¿Qué nunca van a perder? – Aoko infló sus cachetes molesta, ¿Qué tan difícil era atrapar a un idiota mago de cuarta? Si ella no tenía dificultad en darle su merecido a Kaito… ¡Hombres! Sólo palabras y nada de acción.

-Ahí viene Kuroba. – Anunció la hechicera con una sonrisa al ver como Kaito se acercaba corriendo.

-Lamento la tardanza. – El mago usaba unos pantalones de tela y de color café oscuro, una camisa blanca que llevaba abierta, mostrándola una pollera negra y unas zapatillas blancas. – Mi madre necesitaba que le hiciera un favor. – Sus ojos le muestran que Saguru estaba presente. – ¿Qué haces aquí? Nadie te ha invitado.

-Se que te desagrada los detectives, pero debes aguantar… es parte de tu profesión.

-¿Su profesión? – Pregunto Aoko extrañada.

-Su profesión como mago. – Dijeron el ingles y la bruja a la vez con una sonrisa mientras el mago no hacía más que maldecirlos.

* * *

En Backstage, los miembros de Black Song estaban preocupados, sólo faltaban unos segundos y Kuroi no se aparecía. Ukio no paraba de girar en círculos mientras se mordía las uñas y los demás simplemente estaban de brazos cruzados e impacientes.

-¡Ah! – Exclama la diseñadora. – ¡¿Dónde diablos se metió?

-Ya aparecerá. – Le aseguro Eriol con sus ojos cerrados.

-Es verdad. – Wamaro tomo su bajo.

-Vamos a hacer el ridículo. – Se quejo Kaede pateando el suelo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no has practicamos como es debido?

Kuroi se hizo presente con una sonrisa llena de seguridad y como si nada hubiese pasado y con el traje que Ukio le diseño: un corsé rosa de doble tiras y que enseñaba el ombligo, unas medias de color gris en que una cubría toda su pierna derecha, pero la izquierda sólo le cubría hasta la rodilla, zapatos de color morados con un poco de tacón, además de una manga suelta roja en el brazo derecho y un guante marrón en la mano izquierda pegado a una muñequera, dos argollas blancas decoraban sus orejas y una gargantilla decora su cuello y también un collar fino de plata que terminaba a nivel de sus pechos con una cruz y para finalizar, la falda de la chica tenia un corte diagonal, que con asimetría adornaba sus largas piernas, el color de la falda ofrecía una tonalidad generosa entre el negro y el gris, que con su ondulada dinámica, se mecía con el viento y el detalle de su cinturón bajo su desnudo abdomen, era una explicita invitación a querer mirar.

-Idiota. – Kyu le golpea en la cabeza con uno de sus palillos de su batería.

-¿Dónde te metiste? – Acuso Mikami realmente enojada con su amiga.

-Yo tenía unos problemas familiares. No les dije nada porque pensé que sería rápido, pero hubo unas complicaciones.

-Ya basta. – Eriol rodeó los hombros de su amiga para darle apoyo ante los otros. – Lo importante es que ya estamos todos y a tiempo.

-¡Es su turno! – Grito uno de los encargados de escenario.

-Es hora de rockear. – Ordeno Kuroi con una mirada de póquer.

El público aplaude cuando Black Song se apareció en el escenario, acercándose a sus respectivos lugares, algunos chicos lanzaban silbidos por la vestimenta de de Kuroi y sus amigas, por eso Ukio sonreía satisfecha detrás de escenario por cumplir su objetivo. La maga Kuroba notó entre la multitud a su hermano acompañado por su cuñada, la hechicera y al detective…

Momento.

Enarca una ceja… ¿Qué diablos hacía aquí? Si le había dicho que no se presentará. Su molestia crece al ver como la sonrisa de Saguru aumentaba, de seguro era parte de su plan. Dio gracias de que las luces le ayudaban a ocultar el leve sonrojo que se apareció en sus mejillas por verlo.

-Por eso no quería que él viniera. – Se explico a si misma en un susurro del por qué se sonrojada… maldito detective. Toma el micrófono con una sonrisa. – ¡Buenas noches! Nosotros nos hacemos llamar Black Song. Esta noche tocaremos una canción nueva, se llama Rule.

El público volvía a aplaudir mientras Kuroi daba la señal y la música comienza. Era una mezcla de Pop y Rock, siendo el último el dominante.

_**No necesito las reglas impuestas por nadie**_

_**No las acepto porque nosotros somos las reglas**_

La audiencia aplaudía, gritaba o bailaban al ritmo de la canción, aceptando gustosos el estilo de la banda.

_**¿Dónde demonios encontramos esperanza en esta época?**_

_**¿Podemos creer en aquello que no vemos ni tocamos?**_

_**Asiento con la cabeza y cierro lentamente mis ojos**_

_**Ahora siento realmente que estamos conectados**_

La voz de Kuroi atrapaba al público, ella jugaba con las cuerdas vocales y con su cuerpo, haciendo de vez en cuando movimientos un poco sensuales, peor sin perder la fuerza en sus palabras o en los ojos.

_**No necesito las reglas impuestas por nadie**_

_**No las acepto porque nosotros somos las reglas**_

Aoko estaba maravillada, dando unos aplausos y gritando de vez en cuando "Eres la mejor Kuroi-chan". Kaito sólo estaba algo malhumorado y preguntándose del por qué su hermana tenía que salir así al escenario. Akako movía su cuerpo sin la necesidad de pararse, especialmente sus brazos y caderas, demostrando lo mucho que le gustaba.

_**Este mundo, aunque está lleno de nubes, no está tan mal**_

_**Aunque haya niebla, aún puedo confiar en la gente**_

_**Tomo aire y grito con orgullo**_

_**Porque aquel día me enseñaste que todo ocurre por algo, y no por casualidad.**_

Kuroi se acercó al guitarrista Eriol y lo abrazo por los hombros, atreviéndose a acercarse demasiado sin ningún tipo de pudor, su frente chocaba con la mejilla del muchacho y le acariciaba los cabellos mientras cantaba a través del micrófono, sin perder la concentración.

_**No quiero que me impongan las mismas estúpidas reglas**_

_**Así que empecemos a romperlas juntos.**_

Se separa de golpe para luego apoyarse en su espalda. Eriol estaba como si nada, sólo reflejaba una pequeña sonrisa mientras su compañera se deslizaba por su espalda hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo.

_**Desde el momento en que mi fuerza se convirtió en ternura**_

_**Y mi ternura se convirtió en fuerza**_

_**Sé que no tengo nada que temer, ahora lo sé.**_

Se podía oír también las voces de las coristas Kaede y Mikami, sin dejar su labor de tocar la guitarra (Kaede) o el piano (Mikami). Kuroi se ponía nuevamente de pie y camina nuevamente hacía el centro para dejar el micrófono en el mástil.

_**No necesito las reglas impuestas por nadie**_

_**No las acepto porque nosotros somos las reglas.**_

-¡Vamos! ¡Una vez más! – Le grito con emoción a los guitarristas para que hicieran otro solo de guitarra.

Kuroi dio un salto cuando el solo acabo mientras la gente le seguía revolucionando las hormonas por la emoción y volvió a tomar el micrófono con sus manos, sin sacarlo del mástil.

_**No quiero que me impongan las mismas estúpidas reglas**_

_**Así que empecemos a romperlas juntos.**_

La música termino de golpe.

El público comienza a celebrar a lo grande mientras los aplausos invadían el lugar, siendo más fuertes que antes y sin cansancio. Black Song se agrupo al frente del escenario y se inclinaron para agradecer a su audiencia.


	7. La ladrona que obsequia

Y aquí me tienen con otra continuación. Lo bueno de haber estado trabajando en Febrero es que como es caminar por las mañanas de un lado a otro haciendo tramites, me dejaron con muchas ideas pa varias contis de mis fics, incluyendo este XD. Y bueno, aquí lo tienen.

Este capitulo se lo dedco a los japoneses por lo ocurrido del terremoto y el tsunami, no me gusta estar hablando de desgracias que me deprimen, pero les mando fuerzas japon!

Magic Kaito es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Kuroi y su banda son creaciones mias XD.

**Capitulo 7: La ladrona que obsequia.**

Había pasado una semana desde el show de Black Song y había quedado seleccionada para tocar en el Pearl cada sábado en la noche.

En la escuela, todos prestaban atención a lo que decía el profesor, bueno, menos Kuroi, tenía una expresión de aburrida ya que se conocía aquella materia al derecho y al revés. Si, odiaba la física, como todo que tenga relación con números, pero eso no significaba que no pusiera atención a las clases de su antigua escuela en Estados Unidos.

Gira su cabeza para ver el asiento de Saguru que se encontraba vacio, el detective se había ido a Inglaterra hace cuatro días por asuntos de familia y casos que requerían su presencia. Cierra sus ojos y se frota la frente sintiéndose tonta por pensar de nuevo en él, debería buscarse un nuevo pasatiempo, ¡Lo que sea! Pero que distraiga su mente para no pensar más en ese detective que le sacaba de los nervios.

_Cara de póquer, cara de póquer._ Se recuerda una y otra vez.

Así que decidida a buscar algo con que entretenerse, de forma discreta saca su Ipod de su bolsillo y decide navegar por internet a ver que cosas interesantes podía encontrar. Revisa su correo y notó un anuncio muy interesante, lo abre y lanza la sonrisa confiada marca Kuroba, prueba de que su mente había tenido una brillante idea.

El mejor plan para unir a los lentos de Kaito y Aoko.

_Comprar._ Piensa haciendo clic.

* * *

En la hora del almuerzo, los gemelos y Aoko se juntaron para almorzar.

-¿Tropical Land? – Preguntaron Kaito y Aoko a la vez.

Kuroi sonreía con mucha emoción para luego mostrarles su Ipod donde daba el anuncio de una nueva atracción que contaba el parque justo en su aniversario.

-Así es y lo mejor de todo, es que te dan descuentos si compras en las próximas seis horas, ya sea en el parque o en internet. Compre tres entradas para cada uno.

-Es genial. – Emocionada, Aoko toma una de las entradas y se la queda viendo. – Yo quiero ir, ¿Qué te parece, Kaito?

Kaito se queda mirando la entrada y luego a su hermana con esa sonrisa llena de emoción, tenía un extraño presentimiento al respecto, podía apostar que su hermana tiene algo entre manos. Pero no podía negarse ante la sonrisa de Aoko, en verdad que tenía ganas de asistir y si él se negaba, de seguro esas dos igual irían y su mente ya estaba imaginando cosas como un grupo de jóvenes invitándolas a salir…

Gruño por lo bajo, eso no lo iba a permitir.

Además, un día de descanso y entretención no le hace daño a nadie.

-Está bien, iré.

Las chicas sonrieron por la afirmativa.

-Está decidido. – Declaro Kuroi muy feliz. – Nos juntaremos en la entrada de Tropical Land el domingo a las diez.

Se da la media vuelta alegando que tenía cosas que hacer con su profesora de matemáticas y en ese momento, refleja una mirada de póquer, triunfal de haber conseguido la parte 1 de su plan.

* * *

En Inglaterra, se podía ver a Saguru empacando sus cosas para volver a Japón. Se supone que estaría dos días, pero al parecer, su familia no tenía intenciones de dejarlo. Suspiro y cierra la última maleta.

Baaya, su fiel compañera… o más bien niñera, le estaba anunciando que el auto estaba listo y sólo faltaba sus pertenencias y su presencia. Ambos se despiden de los demás residentes de la lujosa mansión y partieron al aeropuerto.

Como era temprano, no tuvieron problemas de tráfico, así que no tardaron mucho en llegar y Saguru pasó a comprar un aperitivo mientras esperaba su vuelo ya que no había comido y para el viaje porque no le gustaba la comida del avión. Con los audífonos de su celular escuchaba la música que tenía en su celular y no pudo evitar sonreír como todo detective en el momento que el MP· que tenía en el aparato emite la música de Kuroi que había grabado en su presentación.

Era una lastima que una persona con tanto talentos como ella terminase en problemas.

-Botchama. – Baaya lo saca de sus pensamientos. – Ya es hora de irnos.

Saguru responde con una sonrisa, apaga el MP3 de su celular y camina detrás de la anciana para poder tomar su vuelo.

-Es imposible que borre mi mente el placer de molestar a los ladrones.

* * *

En la noche antes de la salida, Kuroi había alegado que no se sentía bien en plena cena y su madre le había preparado un brebaje y le aconsejo que se fuese a dormir temprano.

Y cuando se hizo de día, con un bello sol en lo alta y brillando como nunca, Kaito se levanto para ir a ver como se sentía su hermana, quien no paraba de toser y se le veía que sufría del estómago.

-Hey, parece que no ha ayudado mucho la medicina.

-Me duele el estómago…y la garganta. – Se quejaba con la voz ronca, una prueba de su malestar.

-Y con lo emocionada que estabas de ir al parque. – Murmuró sentándose en la única silla que había. – Luces fatal.

-Yo también te quiero. – Se quejó frunciendo el ceño y vuelve a toser. – Deberías tú con Aoko… para no desperdiciar sus entradas.

-¿Ir con Aoko? ¿Solos? ¿Cómo en una cita? – No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por la idea tan tentativa. – ¡¿Estás loca?

-Oh, vamos. – La voz se le iba apagando más. – No me vengas con eso, han salido muchas veces juntos, ¿no? Y ahora te da pena… ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Kaito?

-Oh cállate. – Le ordeno malhumorado. – Es sólo que… ahora es diferente.

-¿Por qué recién descubriste que amas a Aoko? – No recibió respuesta, pero sabía que tenía razón. Vuelve a toser. – Por eso mismo debes ir Kaito. Si no te adelantas, si no eres rápido… perderás a Aoko para siempre. – Le dedica una sonrisa. – Lo mejor es que vayas poco a poco para el día que decidas declararte.

-Así que… ¿Poco a poco?

-Y el parque es un gran paso. Si no quieres declararte aún por nuestra misión sobre Pandora, asegúrate de darle buenas señales. – Y se da cuenta de algo. – Ah si… y disminuye la perversión o uno de estos días terminaras en un hospital por meses o años y cuando salgas, Aoko podría estar saliendo con otro chico… como Saguru.

Evito las ganas de reírse al ver el ceño fruncido de su hermano, estaba para sacarle una fotografía y publicarlo por internet.

-Está bien, voy a divertirme con Aoko.

-Mándale mis saludos.

Después de bañarse, desayunar y vestirse, Kaito se despide de su madre y su hermana para luego irse. Al oír la puerta principal cerrarse, Kuroi mira discretamente por la ventana para confirmar que Kaito se haya ido y al perderse de vista, sale de su cama de un salo suspirando aliviada.

-Que gran actriz soy. – Se felicita orgullosa. Corre hacía la puerta y la abre. – Gracias por ayudarme con la actuación mamá.

-De nada, Kuroi. Sólo asegúrate de volver antes que Kaito.

Kuroi cierra la puerta sin dejar de sonreír y camina hacía su ropero para cambiarse. Se coloca una calza verde claro y encima unas botas de cuero que le llegaba a las rodillas y de color negro, una blusa de color café oscuro y una chaqueta hasta las rodillas de color verde. Se recoge su cabello en dos coletas. Pesca su bolso con su celular, identificación y dinero para luego salir de su casa con destino a Tropical Land.

Primero entra a una tienda para buscarse algo de comer y mientras va eligiendo, pesca su Ipod para llamar.

-Chicas, lleven a Tropical Land pelucas y gafas que tenemos una misión de espionaje.

* * *

Aoko vestía unas sandalias negras, un vestido hasta las rodillas de color azul claro y un abrigo gris que le llegaba a la cintura y llevaba desabrochado. De pie esperaba la llegada de los gemelos y miraba el reloj de vez en cuando pensando en que momento ellos se aparecerían. Lo que tenían en común esos dos es su profundo amor a la almohada.

-¡Aoko!

La mencionada alza la cabeza y sonríe al ver a Kaito corriendo hacía ella. El mago vestías unos jeans azules, zapatillas blancas, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta azul. Su sonrisa desaparece al notar que venía solo, ¿Y Kuroi? Le dejo que recuperase aire por la carrera que había tomado mientras lo observaba curiosa, esperando una respuesta.

-Kuroi no puede venir. Se ha enfermado y ha insistido en que viniéramos a divertirnos para no desperdiciar las entradas. – Le dice como si hubiese leído su mente.

-¿De verdad? Es una lastima. – Lanzando un suspiro. – ¿Está bien?

-Sí, me pidió que te dijera que se disculpaba y que tratases de divertirte conmigo. – Dijo gruñón por recordar esas palabras.

-Bueno, si ella lo pide, trataré de pasarlo bien con un pervertido. – Le dijo con una sonrisa. – Por cierto, ya que estamos en eso, no te atrevas a intentar ver mi ropa interior.

-¿Por qué?

-Si quieres ver mis calzones con dibujos de peces, te doy la libertad de verlos. – Le reto tomando su vestido con las manos.

-¡NO! – Le grita con sus ojos saltones y con su corazón latiendo a mil, seguro de que tendría un infarto.

-¿Seguro?

-¡No me tortures!

Aoko se ríe divertida, era bueno vengarse de vez en cuando. Le ofrece su mano diciéndole que había que entrar y él acepto tomarla.

Ambos se divertían con la cantidad de juegos, incluso fueron al nuevo que creyeron que vomitarían su desayuno y el almuerzo y cena de ayer. Se divertían con tantas atracciones que al final les dio el hambre y se compraron unos completos y bebidas para comerlos sentados en una banca.

Tan entretenidos estuvieron que no notaron que habían sido observados todo el tiempo.

A unos metros y fingiendo ser otras personas que hacían lo suyo, estaba Kuroi y sus amigas de la banda usando pelucas y gafas, así no serían reconocidas por Kaito y Aoko si llegaban a encontrarse. Actuando como turistas, miraban un mapa del parque para fingir que buscaban la siguiente atracción en la cual querían subirse.

-Como me encantan estás misiones. – Comentó Ukio grabando con una cámara de video a la pareja. – Te daré una copia, Kuroi-chan.

-Gracias. – Le agradece, estaba emocionada y orgullosa de que su plan este saliendo tan bien, si tenía suerte, podían terminar con un ambiente romántico.

-Y yo que tenía planeado pasar mi domingo encerrada de mi habitación. – Murmuró Mikami de brazos cruzados. – Hace mucho que no pasó tiempo sola.

-No seas amargada, Mikami-chan. – Le alega Kaede, quien compartía el mapa del parque con Kuroi. – Esto podía terminar de una forma muy romántica.

-No es asunto mío y tampoco el nuestro.

-¿Por qué viniste entonces? – Le retó Ukio.

-Yo no quise venir, ustedes me arrastraron, ¿Recuerdas?

-Cosa sin importancia. – Dijeron despreocupadas Ukio y Kaede mirando hacía otro lado. A Mikami le creció una vena en la frente.

Kuroi reía nerviosa ante el show de sus amigas y sin dejar de observar a sus presas o los perdería de vista.

Y siguieron con el plan de espía.

Ellos esperaban en la cola para subirse a su siguiente juego mientras las chicas los observaban a lo lejos y ocultas detrás de una pared.

-Esto es tan divertido, ¿No Kaito?

-Sí… no sabía que querías subirte a este juego. Es el más rápido y con muchas vueltas.

-¿Me estás llamando cobarde? – Le preguntó alzando una ceja molesta.

-No, es sólo que podrías terminar vomitando y tendría que estarte llevando a enfermería cargándote en la espalda.

-Estás exagerando. – Le reclama con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. – Un simple vomito no me impedirá caminar.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero como me preocupas mucho, estaría aterrado y no sabría que hacer. – Admite mirando en el lado opuesto en donde estaba su amiga para que ella no viese lo avergonzado que estaba.

El sonrojo de Aoko aumentó y lo imito, mirando hacía otro lado con tal de no verlos. Eran como dos pequeños apenados de haber hecho algo malo.

-Aw, son tan adorables. – Dijo la directora Ukio haciendo un acercamiento con la cámara para tener mejor imagen.

-Casi ni parece mi hermano. – Confesó Kuroi también sonrojada por la escena. Pero bueno, Kaito tenía su corazoncito de todas maneras. – ¿Eh?

Como a unos seis o siete metros a su izquierda notó una silueta muy conocida que estaba de brazos cruzados y podía apostar que su mirada estaba clavada en Kaito y Aoko. Arquea sus cejas, era silueta era una mujer cuyo nombre era Akako.

-En seguida vengo, vi a una conocida. – Le dice a sus amigas para luego dirigirse a la bruja de la escuela… y no era un insulto porque en verdad era una bruja con escoba, hechizos y pociones.

Al irse acercando, fue notando la clase de ropa que usaba, unos pantalones de color morado que tenía bolsillos grandes y cuadrados a nivel de sus rodillas, unas botas cortas sin tacón de color café claro y un suéter de lana delgada también de color morado, pero más claro y con un discreto escote en U para mostrar el collar que colgaba en su cuello.

-Pero si es la bruja Koizumi Akako. – Exclamo fingiendo asombros. – Que sorpresa que una mujer de tan alta categoría se encuentre en un lugar como este.

-Deja los sarcasmos Kuroba Kuroi. – Le recomiendo al mismo tiempo que se cruza de brazos y alzaba una de sus perfectas cejas.

Ambas se lanzaban miradas asesinas, incluso se podía ver los rayos amarillos que salían de sus ojos. Kuroi acaba con el contacto visual moviendo su cabeza en negación, no había tiempo para esto.

-¿Por qué viniste?

-¿Qué no es obvio? – Y vuelve a observar a la pareja.

-No me digas que vienes a arruinar lo que me ha costado conseguir, porque te juro que te rompo la cabeza con su propia escoba.

-Me estas malinterpretando, yo no vengo a interrumpir la cita, si no a asegurarme de que se junten. – Confesó con una sonrisa confiada.

Kuroi abre la boca incrédula. Se había quedado congelada por varios segundos, pero logra reaccionar sacudiendo su cuerpo y coloca la mirada póquer de los Kuroba.

-Eso es sospechoso, ¿Por qué?

-Ambas sabemos que Kaito y yo somos iguales. – Le responde con una sonrisa confiada en los labios. – Nos obsesiona lo que no podemos conseguir y una vez que lo tenemos, nos aburrimos.

-Por favor, eso es lo más ridículo que he oído. Kaito y Aoko se gustan, pero son tan necios porque no se confiesan. – Dijo suspirando y pasando una mano por la frente por lo estúpidos que eran esos dos. – Más te vale no arruinarlo.

-¿En verdad me crees capaz? – Fingiendo estar ofendida. – Ya lo dije, cuando Kuroba consiga lo que quiere, se aburrirá rápidamente. Entre más pronto tenga sexo con Aoko, más pronto la dejara y eso será estupendo para mí.

-Vaya… me sorprendes. – Confesó revelando un sincero asombro. – Te gusta Kaito y te da celos… aunque te aplaudo lo del sexo, yo también espero que lo hagan pronto y me den sobrinos. – Agrega asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Celos? – Preguntó y no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante esas palabras que encontraba ridículas. – Que gracioso. Soy una bruja de la magia negra, el amor es ridículo para nosotros.

-Eres entonces una bruja de la magia negra enamorada. – Le dice apoyando sus manos en las caderas. – Y a pesar de todo, siento admiración hacía ti.

-¿Admiración por mí? – Preguntó con un tono serio y en estado de alerta, no confiaba en esa oración si salía de la boca de esa maga impertinente.

-Porque a pesar de no ser correspondida y tener el poder para destruir a Aoko en un ataque de celos, actúas con madurez y los dejas estar juntos y que disfruten sus momentos. Yo no sería capaz de soportar todo ese dolor, incluso llegaría a huir. Eres increíble, en verdad te respeto.

Ahora era el turno de la bruja en sorprenderse, jamás en su vida había oído a alguien diciendo cumplidos con tanta sinceridad, los hombres lo hacían sólo porque estaban embobados ante su belleza y no veían lo que era en realidad y las mujeres eran más listas que se daban cuenta como era y por eso no la integraban a su grupo, por mala o porque le tenían envidia.

Primero fue Aoko la que le fue sincera, diciéndole que la admiraba por ser bonita, inteligente y ser independiente. Y ahora Kuroi le decía esas palabras.

Y eso sólo la hacía entender de nuevo, que si no fuese por el mayordomo jorobado que la cuidaba en su castillo, estaría en ese mundo completamente sola.

Las amigas de Kuroi le advierten que Kaito y Aoko ya se estaban alejando, así que la maga se despide de la bruja para irse. Pero no da ni cinco pasos cuando Akako la detiene diciendo "Tonterías."

-¿Eh? – Volteando para verla.

-De tu boca sólo sale tonterías Kuroba Kuroi. – Se cruza de brazos manteniendo la seriedad en sus ojos. – Tú y tus amigas son tan novatas que de seguro Kaito se dará cuenta que ha estado siendo perseguido y si las descubre a ustedes, también me descubrirá a mí. Así que no tengo más opción que estar con ustedes y ayudarlas. – Concluye mientras caminaba hacía el grupo dejando a Kuroi detrás.

Kuroi se voltea para verla y no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba comprendiendo mejor a Akako y podía ver que tenía actitudes geniales como para ser parte de su lista de contactos, en otras palabras, no se llevarían tan mal como pensaba.

Sí, le estaba agradando.

Acelera el paso para alcanzar a Akako y a sus amigas cuando de golpe un escalofrió recorre todo su cuerpo que la hizo detenerse de golpe. No tarda en alzar una ceja, sólo le pasaba cuando tenía algo que ver con ese desgraciado y podía apostar que su teoría era la correcta.

-Maldición, esto es más asqueroso, ni que estuviésemos en una novela barata en que tenemos una conexión. – Gruñe volviendo a acelerar el paso. – Maldito Hakuba que me hace sentir estas cosas… Definitivamente necesito un hobby más saludable.

* * *

En el aeropuerto de Japón se podía ver a Hakuba caminando por los pasillos y con sus maletas en ambas manos. Finalmente había llegado y ahora debía ir con Baaya a buscar el auto que habían dejado en el estacionamiento (el auto que usaron en Londres era de otro modelo y lo fue a buscar un mayordomo de los Hakuba una hora después del vuelo). Al llegar al estacionamiento, Baaya le pide que espere, que ella buscara el auto y se lo traerá para no se esfuerce tanto.

Saguru no reprocho, tantos años con ella le hizo comprender que era tan obstinada que no podías hacerla cambiar de parecer, así que mientras ella cumplía su misión, él decidió esperarla sentándose en su maleta cuadrada y grande, de las que vienen con rueditas, y apoya su espalda en la pared del edificio.

Con la vista que tenía, podía observar los grandes carteles que habían para anunciar productor o alojamiento para los turistas, entre ellos, uno que mostraba nada menos que una fotografía de los ladrones Kaito Kid y Kaito Kuroi con sus nombres escritos de forma elegante delante de ellos, era como el anunció de un álbum musical.

El detective se lo queda observando y sonríe divertido.


	8. Posesion

Después de otro laargo tiempo sin actualizar este fic... vuelvo con otro capitulo ^^

Me ha inspirado tanto el mes de agosto de Kaito Kid que no me resisti en subir un nuevo capi XDDD también estuve pensando en un corto, pero... las ideas no me salen... no soy como mi arwen que es una maquina en pensar fics Kaito&Aoko XDDD pero se hace el esfuerzo XDD

Sin mas que decir, disfruten del capitulo dedicado a Kaito Kid por ser su mes XDDD

Magic Kaito y sus personajes son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama... lo que es mio es Kuroi, la banda y la trama**  
**

**Capitulo 8: Posesión.**

Corría como si no hubiera mañana, cada segundo era valioso, llegó a su casa, entrando por la ventana de su habitación con las ropas cambiadas por producto de magia, se mete en su cama, cubre todo su cuerpo con las sabanas y suspira aliviada.

-¡Ya llegue, mamá!

-Bienvenido Kaito. – Kuroi había llego justo a tiempo.

-¿Y Kuroi?

-Se la pasó dormida toda la tarde, estaba muy cansada.

_La actuación es de familia_. Pensó Kuroi por el gran talento de su madre.

-Voy a verla.

Se oyeron los pasos subiendo la escalera mientras la chica sólo le rogaba a su padre que le diera fuerza para enfrentarlo porque era por una buena causa… ¡Sí! Hacer que Kaito y Aoko se avispen y ya sean novios es una buena causa o jamás tendremos pequeños Kaito 's y Aoko 's corriendo por la casa.

-¿Kuroi? – Susurró Kaito despacio mientras entraba a la habitación, olvidando de nuevo tocar la puerta, pero pensó que no era importante en esta situación.

De respuesta, oye unos gruñidos y palabras ilegibles mientras Kuroi se revolvía en la cama, aún cubierta por las sabanas, Kaito se fue acercando a la cama y la sacude suavemente, volviendo a oír quejas, por lo que el ladrón de blanco bufo molesto.

-Te traje chocolate.

-¡Chocolate! – Olvidando todo, Kuroi se destapo de golpe, revelando su pijama y una sonrisa llena de emoción. – Dame.

-Te traje una barra… y Aoko un pedazo de pastel, pensó que así te mejorarías.

-Son tan buenos. – Admitió con los ojos brillosos.

-¿Cómo está tu resfriado? – Tocándole la frente. – Aun sigues algo acalorada.

_Algo obvio con todo lo que corrí._

-Se me ha bajado gran parte… debió ser por la siesta. – Sonriendo. – De seguro para mañana estaré mucho mejor.

-O vas a engordar con todo esto.

-¡Kaito! – Le reprochó clavándole el tenedor en la mano.

* * *

Al día siguiente, tal como prometió Kuroi, estaba como nueva (bueno… hay que recordar que todo fue actuación XD).

Caminaban hacía la escuela juntos mientras conversaban de algunas cosas, pasaron por un semáforo que brillaba en rojo, así que se detuvieron a esperar a que cambie de color y justo paso un auto convertible y elegante que se había detenido frente a ellos. Los gemelos Kuroba quedaron congelados al ver al joven que iba de copiloto.

-¡¿Hakuba? – Gritaron al verlo con su sonrisa de siempre mientras su "empleada" Baaya estaba a cargo del volante.

-Tanto tiempo chicos… tal parece que no ha ocurrido nada en mi ausencia. – Fue su saludo alzando una mano sin dejar de sonreír.

-No sabemos de qué estás hablando. – Dijeron al mismo tiempo y viéndolo con desprecio.

-Oh, eres tú Hakuba. – Miran en la misma dirección a Aoko, quien se acercaba corriendo. – Has regresado de Inglaterra.

-Hola Aoko-san… ¿Quieres subir? – Sonriendo dulcemente.

-¡Claro/Ni en un millón de años! – Dijeron Aoko y Kaito a la vez.

-Oye, ¿Desde cuándo mandas en mi boca? – Le reprochó la chica de brazos cruzados.

_Debo admitir que esto es divertido_. Pensó Kuroi sonriendo.

-Tú con el pomposo no te vas ni a la esquina. – Le ordeno… ya parecían una pareja de recién casados.

-¡Tú no me mandas! – A punto de golpearlo.

-No tienen que preocuparse, pueden subir todos. – Invitó Saguru, por la sonrisa que tenía ahora, Kuroi podía apostar que estaba haciendo todo esto sólo para que Kaito se enoje… ¿Qué acaso la estaba ayudando a que se junten?

-Vamos entonces. – Kuroi tomo a Aoko del brazo y se suben por atrás. – ¿Vienes Kaito? – Haciéndole entender que si se niega, habrá mucha relación entre el detective y la hija del inspector.

Resignado, él se sube también, y esta vez, Kuroi no contuvo su risa por el ceño fruncido de su hermano y la cara de asombro de Aoko por estar sentada en aquella reliquia. Saguru le ordenó a Baaya que podía continuar con el recorrido hacía la escuela.

-Se le ve más alegre ahora Botchama.

Con una sonrisa de complicidad, Saguru mira el paisaje mientras el viento mecía su cabello.

* * *

Ya en el salón, Kuroi tenía sus ojos clavados en el iPod para ver las últimas noticias y al comprobar algo emocionante, llamó a Aoko a gritos para que se acerque, mostrándole que habría ofertas en una boutique después de clases por lo que decidieron ir.

-Akako-chan. – Llamó Aoko al ver llegar a la bruja, quien había alzado una ceja por la "imprudencia" de la chica. – ¿Quieres ir con Kuroi y conmigo de compras después de clases? – Regalándole una sonrisa.

Akako abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante tal generosidad, no estaba acostumbrada a que chicas la invitasen a salir como si fueran a convivir en amistad, por lo general, las mujeres la odiaban por envidia y eran los hombres que se ofrecían a acompañarla para cargar sus cosas… ¿Pero qué se creía esa Nakamori?

-¿No crees que estás siendo muy confiada al llamarme de esa manera? – Apoyando sus manos en las caderas.

-L-Lo siento…. – Susurró con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

-Como sea… me hace falta ropa nueva. – Sacude su cabello con ayuda de su mano derecha. – Sólo no me dejen en ridículo. – Y camina a su asiento.

-Tomemos eso como un _si viene_. – Kuroi soltó un suspiro ante la actitud de la chica.

-¿Crees que eso sea buena idea? – Le susurró Kaito preocupado de lo que podía hacer Akako a la hija del inspector a la mínima posibilidad.

-Yo estaré con ellas y cuidaré de Aoko. – Hablándole en el mismo tono. – Además, no tienes que preocuparte, ni que nos fuese a matar.

-Conociéndola… puedo apostarlo.

-Te falta aprender más de las mujeres, Kaito-hentai.

Volvió a la vista a su iPod y descubre una noticia que llamo su interés y se fijó de una fotografía de una tiara que tenía una mariposa en el centro y estaba hecho de un diamante rosado oscuro, a su lado, había una especie de cetro que tenía un diamante redondo del mismo color encima. La noticia trataba de que la dueña de aquellas posesiones hubiera prestado al museo de la ciudad aquellos tesoros para que se exhibieran en una semana.

-_El símbolo de la magia_. – Leyó con la vista en el aparato. – Se dice que el que la usa, se convertía en un mago o en una hechicera completamente poderosa… si es que controla el espíritu de una bruja, que según la leyenda, está dentro de las joyas… se condenó a sí misma con la esperanza de dominar un cuerpo y poder dominar el mundo como venganza de los humanos que la quemaron en la época de Salem.

-Parece algo interesante. – Su gemelo estaba a su lado, con su cara pegada a la de ella y leyendo también la noticia.

De golpe, ambos se miraron y sonrieron ante su nuevo objetivo.

* * *

A mitad de la clase de historia, Kuroi interrumpió la clase alzando su mano mientras el profesor estaba enseñándoles sobre la revolución francesa.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Kuroi-san? – Llamándola por el nombre ya que no podía decirle a los dos hermanos Kuroba-san.

-¿Puedo ir al baño? – Preguntó algo apenada de pedir tal cosa con gente presente.

-Adelante. – Ofreciendo la salida.

-Gracias. – Se pone de pie y se inclina en señal de agradecimiento.

Ignorando las miradas de algunos estudiantes, salió del salón y al cerrar la puerta, se fue hacía el baño corriendo mientras miraba el reloj, faltaban quince minutos para el almuerzo, así que no habría sospecha si no volvía antes de que la clase acabase. Al llegar al baño, abrió la ventana que daba hacía afuera y se escabulló por ahí, no podía salir por la puerta o todos la descubrirían. Ya afuera, vestía ahora como uno de los conserjes, así que pudo andar sin problemas hacía la salida trasera que era del personal.

Ya alejada del establecimiento, sus ropas volvieron a cambiarse, vistiendo ahora como una universitaria de falda hasta las rodillas, medias blancas, una blusa del mismo color y encima un suéter escoses sin mangas y con un pequeño escote en ve. Se cambió el look de cabello, era una pelirroja, le llegaba por arriba de los hombros y lo adornó con un par de pinches.

Con mochila en su espalda, llegó al museo.

Revisaba el interior para idear con Kaito el plan perfecto de entrada y salida… entonces vio las posesiones en una caja de cristal, se quedo mirando las joyas con una sonrisa, confiada de que serían las nuevas posesiones de la familia Kuroba y toca el cristal con las puntas de sus dedos.

De la nada, todo se volvió oscuro y frío.

-¿Eh? – Exclamó apartando su mano y el paisaje vuelve al museo. – ¿Qué fue eso? – Se preguntó clavando sus ojos en las joyas con unas gotas recorriendo su frente ante su hipótesis. – ¿Acaso uno de estos tesoros puede tener Pandora? – Susurró con el sudor en su frente.

* * *

-¿No crees que Kuroi se está demorando demasiado en el baño?

Kaito había conseguido un lugar dónde sentarse con Aoko y su hermana en la cafetería, aunque para su desgracia, su amiga de la infancia invito al detective ingles y a la bruja. Kaito no le parecía importar la ausencia de su hermana, comía despreocupado de su emparedado e internamente pensaba en una nueva obra de arte que asombre a los fans.

-Kuroi ya esta grandecita Aoko. – Le recordó mirándolo con un notable enfado.

-Pues yo podría decirte lo mismo sobre Aoko. – Saguru dijo tales palabras para luego tomar de su jugo y así dejar un momento de suspenso. – Ya está grande y la posesionas mucho… ¿Tanto te gusta?

Tanto Kaito como Aoko se sonrojaron ante tal atrevimiento por parte del inglés, incluso la chica lo disimulo con ayuda de su cabello y comiendo de su almuerzo. Akako soltó una risa pequeña al ver las reacciones de ambos, admitía que era muy divertido.

-Cierra la boca, pomposo… no necesito tu consejo de cómo tratar a Aoko.

-¡Hey!, que no soy ninguna muñeca. – Reprochó Aoko dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Los dejo solos y en vez de ligarse, se pelean? – Se quejó la joven Kuroba al hacerse presente con una bandeja con comida en su mano derecha y la izquierda estaba en su cadera. – A este paso, me darán sobrinos cuando tenga cuarenta. – Sentándose entre su hermano y _cuñada_.

-¡Kuroi! – Le reprocharon con las mejillas rojas y furiosos.

-¿Qué? – Abriendo su botella de leche sin comprender su mirada… o actuaba como si no entendiera lo que hizo.

-¿Por qué te has tardado tanto, Kuroi? – Le preguntó su amiga aún sonrojada por aquellas palabras tan comprometedoras.

-Ah… es que me dolió mucho el estómago. – Avergonzada, se frotaba dicha zona mientras su mano libre sostenía una empanada de horno relleno de pollo con queso derretido que había comprado.

-Vaya… ayer te enfermaste y hoy dolor de estómago… deberías andar con mas cuidado _Kuroi-chan_. – Le advirtió Akako con una sonrisa de superioridad y volviendo a arreglar su hermoso cabello.

Kuroi le clava una mirada asesina que la hechicera ignoró y tomó de su jugo.

Kaito enarcó una ceja.

-¿Cómo sabías que Kuroi se enfermó ayer?

Ahora la joven Kuroba se tensó, si no hace algo, se sabrá su mentira.

-¿De verdad quieres saber? – Akako no lucía para nada preocupada, seguía con aquella sonrisa tan confiada. – Porque soy Koizumi Akako, la más grande hechicera del mundo. – Y lanza su característica risa.

-Presumida. – Atacó el mago.

_Estoy salvada_. Pensó la chica lanzando un suspiro… le debía una a Akako.

Notó la mirada de Saguru clavada en ella y reaccionó con molestarse y alzar una ceja, ¿Qué no sabía hacer otra cosa que molestarla? Llegó a pensar que en verdad tenía malos gustos para elegir chicos.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara, Saguru?

-No… sólo te miraba. – Cerrando sus ojos. – La verdad es que te echaba de menos.

Paralizada, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por oír tal declaración, incluso humo salía de sus orejas. Trato de decir algo, pero sólo salían sonidos o cosas ilegibles, nunca antes un chico le había dicho algo comprometedor… y eso que tenía muchos pretendientes. De golpe, Saguru comienza a reírse despacio y bajo, haciendo que Kuroi vuelva al mundo real y que lo mirase como si le fuese a crecer otra cabeza.

-En verdad eres muy inocente.

Y Kuroi volvió a sonrojarse, pero esta vez de rabia mientras se ponía de pie golpeando la mesa con fuerza y un aura oscura la rodeaba, casi la podían confundir como la hermana de Aoko en vez de la de Kaito… ¡Había caído en una sucia broma pesada del detective pomposo! Sentía mucha rabia y vergüenza. Akako estaba indiferente, Aoko miraba con una gota en la frente y Kaito estaba con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Maldito Hakuba!

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo, pero las chicas seguían en su panorama de compras.

Aoko tomó un vestido azul claro que le pareció muy hermoso, ideal para usarlo un día soleado o en una fiesta de gala… si es que iba a una, no tenía mangas, de seguro le llegaría a las rodillas y venía con un lazo a nivel de la cintura.

-Tiene el cincuenta por ciento de descuento. – Veía la etiqueta del precio emocionada, de verdad que eran ofertas. – Me lo voy a llevar.

-De verdad te sienta el azul Nakamori-san. – Elogió Akako con un vestido más atrevido y de color rojo entre sus manos. – Hace resaltar tus ojos.

-T-… ¿Tú crees? – Apenada, era todo un halago que la chica más bonita de la escuela te diga tal cumplido. – Gracias Akako-san.

-Te voy a revelar un secreto, cuñada querida. – Kuroi rodeó los hombros de su futura pariente con su brazo derecho y sus labios se acercaron al oído de la chica. – Kaito te encuentra atractiva de azul.

Ahora Aoko estaba roja como las luces de los semáforos y ve a Kuroi con enfado mientras la "criminal" sólo se apartaba divertida.

-¡Eso no fue gracioso, Kuroi!

-Y yo sólo decía la verdad. – Se defendía con un tono inocente

La televisión que portaba la tienda, estaba mostrando el capítulo de una novela brasileña que estaba en los mejores ranking, pero se corta a mitad de transmisión para que las noticias revelen algo mucho más importante que la protagonista se esteré que es la hermana de su rival de amores que se creyó desaparecida. Estaba mostrando ahora a la reportera favorita del país al lado de un señor bien vestido.

-Lamentamos interrumpir su horario habitual para darles una noticia importante: El famoso ladrón, Kaito Kid, y su compañera Kaito Kuroi, han dejado una nota avisando que robarían _El símbolo de la magia_ está noche.

Varias personas que estaban en la tienda, gritaron emocionados al oír algo de sus ladrones favoritos, aumentando el egocentrismo de Kuroi, cosa que al darse cuenta, se maldijo… ¿Por qué tenía que compartir el mismo ADN que Kaito? Niega con la cabeza suspirando cansada, no era un buen día desde que vio a Hakuba… debió seguir ese desgraciado en Inglaterra.

-Ahora mismo nos encontramos con el dueño del museo…

-¿Cuándo van a atrapar a esos magos? – Aoko se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño. – Yo de seguro podría encerrarlos sin problemas… si puedo hasta con el estúpido de Kaito.

_Yo también te quiero cuñada._

De golpe, siente que la toman del hombro y que la empujan hacia atrás, descubriendo una seria mirada de Akako.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Alzando una ceja.

-No se acerquen a esas joyas… tienen magia oscura. – Les advirtió viendo con desconfianza la televisión.

-¿Magia negra? – Bufó sin podérselo creer. – Y esa es tu especialidad…

-Hablo en serio… no me hagan intervenir para salvarles el trasero.

* * *

-¿Qué haremos Kaito? – Sentándose en su cama. – ¿Le hacemos caso a Akako?

-Me preocupa eso de magia negra, pero… hay posibilidades de que Pandora este en uno de los objetos, no podemos echarnos atrás.

-Sea cual sea la decisión… te apoyo. – Apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hermano. – Estamos juntos en esto, Kaito… por papá.

-Entonces… - Ambos giraron en su propio eje y al detenerse, ya tenían sus trajes de ladrones puestos.

-It's show time. – Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Dentro del museo, Aoko miraba maravillada los objetivos de los ladrones mientras su padre comía la cena que le había traído. Hakuba estaba detrás de ella, sonriendo por las facciones de la chica, se veía muy linda y tierna.

-Cuidado Aoko, demasiado cerca podrías ser afectada por la maldición. – Bromeo.

-Esas cosas no existen Saguru. – Le reprocho apoyando sus manos en las caderas. Recordó entonces algo que se moría por decirle. – ¿Te gusta Kuroi-chan?

-¿Eh? – Saguru se la quedo mirando pasmado, preguntándose de donde había sacado tal teoría. – ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?

-Pues como la miras… cada vez que tienes oportunidad, la observas por largo rato.

Saguru sonrió, es cierto que se la quedaba mirando, pero lo hacía porque había algo en ella que le inquietaba y no sólo por saber que era la ladrona de negro… debería decirle que en realidad, le atraía la hija del inspector, sería divertido ver a Aoko sonrojarse y actuar como una niña mientras tartamudea.

-Tal vez te sea difícil aceptarlo. – Prosiguió la chica con una cálida mirada. – Pero te lo dice alguien con experiencia… es muy doloroso negarlo por miedo. – Dirige su vista a la ventana en busca de la luna llena. – Yo no puedo decir lo que siento porque sólo me ganaría una risotada de su parte.

-Kuroba es un idiota, Aoko. – Apoyó Saguru con una sonrisa, ocasionando que la chica se sonroje por oírlo aceptar… ¿Era tan obvia? – Pero no creo que sea tan cruel con su _**querida**_ mejor amiga.

-Gracias. – Agradeció avergonzada.

_¿Deseas que él te ame?_

Aoko abrió sus ojos, sorprendida, mira por todos lados, llamando la atención del inglés.

-¿Nakamori-san?

_Acéptame… apodérate de mí y te daré el poder para obtener al hombre que amas… para obtener el mundo._

Inconscientemente, su mirada se dirige a las joyas protegidas por la gran caja de cristal, que toco sin dudar.

* * *

Se pone de pie al momento que su ventana se abre de golpe, dejando que la inesperada brisa invada la habitación.

Akako corrió hacía el sótano en dónde hacía sus conjuros, buscando su bola de cristal… la encontró flotando en el aire y brillando de un intenso rojo de venganza, deseo de sangre y muerte…

-¿Akako-sama? – Su leal esclavo jorobado se había acercado preocupado.

-¡Esos tontos debieron de haberme hecho caso! – E ignorando a su siervo, vuelve a correr con rumbo al museo.

* * *

Todo se volvió oscuro y el humo invadía la habitación, suponiendo que era gas somnífero, Saguru se tapo la nariz con un pañuelo y trata de buscar a Aoko llamándola a gritos, pero parece que estaba también dormida ya que no recibía respuesta.

-Parece que uno no ha caído al mundo de los sueños.

Las luces se encendieron y detrás de Saguru estaban los ladrones. Con una expresión seria y guardándose el pañuelo, el detective se los queda mirando, especialmente a Kuroi, la que había hablado.

-Kid y Kuroi… es un placer verlos de nuevo. – Inclinando la cabeza.

-Tal parece que no has picado el correo que te enviamos. – Murmuró Kid con su mirada de póquer y arreglándose el sombrero.

-No soy tonto, Kid… se qué te causo muchos problemas.

-Kid… las joyas no están. – Le advirtió Kuroi extrañada.

Los tres protagonistas miraron el lugar en dónde se supone descansaba las joyas, pero no estaban y el cristal estaba hecho añicos. De sus bolsillo, Hakuba sacó una pistola y apuntó a Kid al mismo tiempo que Kuroi lo apunta a él con su propia pistola de naipes.

-No van a engañarme con sus trucos, entreguen las joyas.

-Esto no estaba en la agenda, detective Hakuba.

Oyeron una risa llena de diversión, reconocieron ese tono de voz: Aoko. Buscaron por todas las direcciones posibles y Kuroi grita de asombro al descubrirla de pie en pleno aire. Todos miraron asombrados y confundidos a la chica, que al parecer, tenía la habilidad de burlarse de las leyes de gravedad, sus ropas habían cambiado, estaba usando un vestido negro corto y ajustado a su cuerpo, por lo que no sólo se podía ver lo bien moldeadas que estaban sus piernas, también se podía ver las curvas de su delicado cuerpo… incluso que ya le estaba creciendo pecho, iniciaba por debajo de los brazos y tenía un atrevido escote en ve y zapato con tacones altos del mismo color. En su mano derecha sostenía el cetro y en su cabeza descansaba la diadema.

-¿Aoko-chan? – Preguntó Kuroi extrañada al ver que sus ojos azules ya no brillaban.

-Lo siento, te equivocaste de nombre. – Lentamente fue descendiendo hasta tocar el suelo con sus tacones, ruido que se escucho por toda la sala. – Mi nombre es Evelia.

-¿Evelia? – Extrañada.

-Fui quemada por los humanos en las épocas de Salem… claro que yo no me rehusaba en ir al descanso eterno… lo único que tenía en mente era vengarme de lo que me hicieron, así que poseí estás preciadas joyas que le pertenecieron en ese entonces a la hija del Rey… usando el cuerpo de la princesa, maté a los reyes y a todos los habitantes del castillo. Iba a apoderarme de Inglaterra, pero un idiota mago a favor de los humanos me volvió a sellar y liberó a la princesa.

-Con que la leyenda es cierta. – Murmuró Kaito molestándose de que el fantasma se haya apoderado de Aoko.

-Y tal parece que la señorita no esta para nada alegre. – Continuo Saguru.

-Está chica fue la ideal para poseer. – Usando un pie como apoyo, da un giro, muy emocionada de estar "viva" de nuevo. – Con tantas tristezas en su corazón y depresiones amorosas… sólo me basto prometer cumplir su deseo y ya esta, su voluntad es mía… esta humana me pertenece.

-¡Libera a Aoko! – Le ordenó Kuroi apuntándola con la pistola.

-No espere por siglos y siglos esta oportunidad para obedecer a una chiquilla latosa. – De un movimiento de su mano, se aparece una brisa inesperada que empujó a la ladrona y la mandó a volar, golpeándola en la pared. – Así aprenderás a respetar a tus mayores.

Al dirigir su mirada en Kaito, desapareció en un segundo y al otro, se apareció frente a él, muy cerca del ladrón y se atrevió a tocarle atrevidamente el mentón con su dedo índice.

-Tal parece que el sentimiento es mutuo. – Comentó de golpe después de mirarlo a los ojos un largo rato. – Pero ninguno de ustedes ha querido confesarse en todo este tiempo por miedo al rechazo y al odio… estos adolescentes de hoy en día son muy complicados. – Sonriendo burlonamente.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas? – Manteniendo su mirada de póquer, ideando miles de planes en un segundo para salvar a su amiga.

-Venganza. – Respondió sin vacilar. – Pero antes de eso, le hice una promesa a Aoko.

Y para sorpresa de Kid, Saguru y Kuroi, Evelia, en el cuerpo de Aoko, besó al ladrón de blanco en los labios.


End file.
